Switch
by Katanori-Tanaka
Summary: Kai, Rei, ein Gewitter... und die Folgen dessen. KaRe
1. Chapter 1

Genre: Eigentlich könnte ich das aus den bisherigen FFs von mir grad kopieren. °Ist ja eh immer das Gleiche, oder? Wieder mal Shônen ai, OOC... Vielleicht auch noch Zitrone. Weiß noch nicht... Vielleicht wird's auch noch romantisch... Oder lustig... Keine Ahnung. Muss ich mir noch überlegen n.n

Warnung: Vor was? Vor SA? Nya... Wer das nicht mag, ist selber schuld. XD Nein, im Ernst. Wer nichts mit Liebe zwischen zwei Männern anfangen kann, der sollte wohl besser wieder auf „Zurück" klicken.

Disclaimer: Die Personen, Charaktere usw. gehören mir nicht und werden mir wohl auch nie gehören seufz Aber in der Zwischenzeit gebe ich mich dann halt damit zufrieden, dass ich die Personen dazu nutz, um meine eigenen Ideen damit umzusetzen

* * *

**Switch**

_Wie alles begann_

„So wird das nie etwas, Rei!" donnerte Kais Stimme quer durch den Park.

„Ach ja? Und warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?" konterte der Chinese wütend.

Schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde lieferten sich beide einen erbitterten Kampf mit ihren Bitbeasts.

Eigentlich hatte das Ganze ja recht harmlos begonnen. Wie jeden Tag hatte Kai die anderen Bladebreakers aus den Federn gescheucht, um ein morgendliches Training zu veranstalten. Takao hatte mal wieder kleine Schwierigkeiten beim Aufstehen ( was zu dieser nachtschlafenen Zeit auch nicht verwunderlich war ), so dass Kai seine „Takao – Spezial – Weck – Methode" anwenden musste, die aus einer extrem kalten Dusche für den Betroffenen bestand.

Nach einer halben Stunde etwa, waren die fünf dann endlich aufgebrochen, um ihr Training im benachbarten Park durchzuführen. Dort hatte Kai Takao erst einmal eine zehn Minuten Standpauke gehalten, wie man richtig zu bladen hatte. Danach hatten sie sich in zwei Zweierteams getrennt, um gegeneinander anzutreten.

Also, alles wie immer. Eigentlich nichts Besonderes.

Na ja, nicht ganz. Etwas war an diesem Morgen anders.

Besser gesagt, jemand war an diesem Morgen anders.

Rei.

Scheinbar war der Gute heute ausnahmsweise einmal mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden. Schon die ganze Zeit grummelte er vor sich hin und schaute missmutig von einem zum anderen. Das war man von ihm gar nicht gewohnt. Normalerweise war ja Rei ( neben Max ) die Fröhlichkeit und gute Laune in Person. Eigentlich vertrug er sich mit jedem.

Nur eben heute nicht.

Heute hatte selbst er, der ansonsten friedfertige Rei, an allem und jedem etwas auszusetzen. So hatte er eigentlich auch keine große Lust gegen Kai zu kämpfen. Doch nachdem dieser ihm einen seiner berüchtigten „Eisblock – Blicke" zugeworfen hatte, zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und stellte sich gegenüber von dem Russen auf.

„Dann können wir ja loslegen. 3, 2, 1. Let it rip!"

Mit diesen Worten zog Kai an der Rip – Cord und startete seinen Blade. Dranzer begann sogleich wild im Tableau zu kreiseln, während sich ihm Reis Driger gemächlich näherte.

Kritisch zog der Russe eine Augenbraue hoch.

/Was soll das denn werden, wenn es fertig ist/ dachte er, während er den Blade des anderen beobachtete.

Er wartete eine Minute. Zwei Minuten. Drei Minuten. Dann wurde es ihm zu bunt. Reis Blade kreiselte immer noch gemütlich vor sich hin und machte keinerlei Anstalten auch nur einen Angriff zu starten.

„Rei. Verdammt noch mal. Jetzt konzentrier dich endlich! Streng dich gefälligst an! Ich will hier trainieren. Wir sind doch nicht im Kindergarten."

„Nein? Sind wir nicht?" gab der Chinese bissig zurück.

/Was ist denn heute nur in den gefahren? So kenn ich ihn ja gar nicht./

Doch natürlich wäre es gegen Kais Image, Rei auch nur einmal zu fragen, was denn los sei. Bloß keine Gefühle geschweige denn Interesse an seinen Teamkollegen zeigen.

„Jetzt zick' hier nicht so rum. Du sollst bladen und keine Löcher in die Luft starren." fuhr der Russe sein Gegenüber noch einmal an. Doch dieser schien immer noch ungerührt davon zu bleiben.

„Takao, Max." Kenny winkte seinen beiden Freunden zu, dass sie ihren Kampf doch einmal kurz unterbrechen sollten. Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass sie das Schauspiel hier verpassten. Es war ja schon eine Seltenheit, dass Rei einmal miese Laune hatte.

„Das müsst ihr euch ansehen."

Dieser Auforderung kamen die beiden nur zu gerne nach.

„Rei," mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht starrte Kai sein Gegenüber an, „verdammt noch mal. Was ist nur heute mit dir los? Wenn du jetzt nicht gleich bei der Sache bist, dann schwör ich dir, lass ich dich heute mindestens zwei Stunden Sondertraining machen."

„Du willst wissen, was mit mir los ist?" fauchte der Chinese, während er zornig seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte.

„Du willst wirklich wissen, was mit mir los ist," wiederholte er, „dass ich nicht lache. Das ist euch doch allen egal. Besonders dir geht das doch sonst wo vorbei."

„Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?" wollte Kai verärgert wissen.

„Du fragst Sachen," Rei schleuderte die Worte inzwischen regelrecht dem Anderen entgegen, „immer darf ich für euch kochen, waschen, putzen. Ich bin doch nicht euer Hausmädchen."

„Und deshalb veranstaltest du hier so einen Zirkus?" Kai verdrehte die Augen. Was regte den Chinesen denn jetzt daran so sehr auf, dass er das Match ignorierte und wild um sich meckerte.

„Genau deshalb. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie bescheuert das ist, ständig jeden Tag jedem hinterher räumen zu müssen. Aber davon hast du ja wirklich keine Ahnung, Herr ‚Ich bin ja so ein toller Teamchef'!"

Takao, Max und Kenny, die inzwischen neben den beiden Streithähnen am Tableau standen, sogen hörbar die Luft ein. So hatte noch keiner Kai genannt. Zumindest nicht, wenn er dabei war. Das würde sich Kai sicher nicht gefallen lassen.

„Wie bitte? Sag das noch einmal." zischte dieser auch sogleich bedrohlich.

„Natürlich kann ich es gerne noch einmal für dich wiederholen, wenn du heute ein wenig schwer von Begriff bist. Ich sagte, dass du doch mit deinem ganzen Gehabe nicht die geringste Ahnung davon hast, wie es ist, wirklich mal was arbeiten zu müssen."

Atemlos verfolgten die drei Außenstehenden die Auseinandersetzung. Wie bei einem Tennismatch drehten sie ihre Köpfe von links nach rechts.

„Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst. Du wagst es, mir vorzuwerfen, ich hätte keine Ahnung, was es heißt zu arbeiten!"

Kai war inzwischen außer sich vor Wut. Anfangs hatte er Reis miese Laune ja noch als vorübergehende Macke eingestuft. Aber jetzt war der Chinese eindeutig einen Schritt zu weit gegangen. Er solle nicht wissen, was es bedeute, richtig zu arbeiten. Pah! Von wegen!

„Muss ich heute alles zwei Mal sagen? Genau das habe ich gesagt!" Rei ließ sich von den Worten des Russen in keinster Weise einschüchtern. Genauso wenig zeigte Kais Blick irgendeine Wirkung. Im Gegenteil. Rei hielt diesem stand und sah mindestens genauso angsteinflössend aus wie der Andere vor ihm.

Die Blades hatten die beiden inzwischen schon längst vergessen, waren sie doch viel zu sehr in ihren lautstarken Streit vertieft.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, was es heißt zu arbeiten. Oder glaubst du, es ist einfach den Kindergarten hier immer so auf Trab zu halten? Schließlich seid ihr nicht gerade für euren Trainingsehrgeiz berühmt!"

„Pff." Von Rei kam nur ein leises Schnauben. Gekonnt verdrehte er die Augen.

„Oh, ja. Es ist ja auch wirklich sehr anstrengend, Takao mal wieder ein paar Extrarunden drehen zu lassen. Prima, Kai. Ich muss dich wirklich bemitleiden."

Seine Stimme triefte regelrecht vor Sarkasmus.

„Weißt du, dass du da vollkommenen Quatsch redest, Rei? Auf wen fällt es denn zurück, wenn wir bei einem Turnier bitteschön schlecht abschneiden? In erster Linie doch auf mich. Ich trag immerhin die Verantwortung für das Team."

Unbemerkt war der Russe vom Rand des Tableaus zurückgewichen und ging langsam auf den Anderen zu. Auch Rei hatte das Spielfeld verlassen. Nur noch wenige Meter trennten die beiden voneinander.

Gebannt beobachteten Takao, Max und Kenny ihre beiden Teamkameraden.

„Warum ist Rei denn so sauer?" flüsterte Kenny, woraufhin er jedoch nur ein unwissendes Schulterzucken von Max erhielt.

Ein lautes Donnergrollen war plötzlich zu hören, wie, als ob das Wetter durch den heftigen Streit dazu aufgestachelt worden wäre.

Besorgt schaute Takao nach oben, dann wendete er sich jedoch gleich wieder den Anderen zu.

„Es sieht aus, als ob es gleich anfangen würde zu regnen." bemerkte er, was durch einen grellen Blitz, der sich quer über den Himmel erstreckte, unterstrichen wurde.

„Typisch. Dir geht es nur um deinen Ruf. Du kannst wohl an nichts anderes denken, oder? Aber mein lieber Kai. Es gibt auch noch andere Dinge, die wichtig sind." zischte der Chinese.

„Ach, und die wären?" Der Russe schnaubte verächtlich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Zum Beispiel, wer die ganze Drecksarbeit macht, wer den Müll rausbringt, wer einkaufen geht, wer bügelt..." kam es ohne zu zögern von dem Schwarzhaarigen.

Kai machte nur eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Und wegen dem regst du dich so auf?"

„Genau," Rei war kurz davor, sich einfach auf den Anderen zu stürzen, nahm ihn dieser scheinbar überhaupt nicht ernst, „oder denkst du wirklich, es ist spaßig, jedes Mal der Depp zu sein, der alles machen darf. Von euch kümmert sich ja kein Mensch um die Sachen! Alles bleibt an mir hängen!"

Kai gab keine Antwort, schien es doch wirklich, als seien es für ihn nur Kinkerlitzchen, wegen denen sich Rei so aufführte. Skeptisch zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Wir sollten die beiden schnellstmöglich auseinander und dann zurück ins Haus bringen. Es wird wirklich nicht mehr lange dauern, und dann geht hier ein gewaltiger Regenguss runter." Takaos Blick musterte den Himmel ein zweites Mal.

„Aber wie willst du die zwei denn trennen? Wenn wir die jetzt ansprechen, kann es uns nur passieren, dass die ihren ganzen Ärger auf uns abladen." bemerkte Max, wobei er Kai und Rei nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Schon. Doch das sollten wir in Kauf nehmen. Oder was denkst du, wie die drauf sind, wenn sie hier von dem Gewitter überrascht werden?" gab der Japaner zur Antwort, woraufhin der Andere kurz seufzte.

„Na gut. Auf deine Verantwortung."

„Oh, Gott, Rei. Jetzt reg dich doch nicht künstlich darüber auf." Genervt verdrehte Kai die Augen, wollte er die ganze Diskussion doch endlich beenden.

Aber mit seiner Reaktion hatte er genau das Gegenteil erreicht. Der Ärger des Chinesen stieg immer weiter. Wutentbrannt stürmte er auf Kai zu und packte diesen an den Schultern.

„Kai? Rei?" kam es leise vom Rand des Feldes. Allerdings reagierten die beiden Angesprochenen nicht wirklich.

Die ersten Tropfen begannen schon vom Himmel herunterzufallen. Es war nur noch eine Sache von wenigen Sekunden, bis hier alles vollkommen durchnässt sein würde.

„Kai? Rei?" versuchte es Takao erneut, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„Komm. Lass die zwei. Die werden es schon merken, wenn sie nass werden. Die können die Abkühlung sicher gut gebrauchen. Stattdessen sollten wir lieber versuchen, so schnell wie möglich ins Trockene zu kommen." Mit diesen Worten zog der blonde Amerikaner seine beiden Freunde in Richtung Haus, die beiden Streithähne ließen sie einfach zurück.

„Du kapierst es wohl echt nicht? Die ganze verdammte Verantwortung für die Wohnung, Essen und so weiter liegt allein auf meinen Schultern. Und ich habe verdammt noch mal keine Lust mehr da drauf!" schrie Rei dem Russen ins Gesicht.

Zornig begann der Schwarzhaarige Kai zu schütteln. Mit einer raschen Bewegung hatte dieser die Arme des Chinesen jedoch wieder von seinem Körper entfernt.

„Tu. Das. Nie. Wieder!" zischte er leise.

„Ich tue das, so oft ich will. Wenn mir danach ist, kann ich machen, was ich will. Und eins weiß ich. Ich will nicht mehr eure Putze spielen!" Der Chinese ließ sich immer noch nicht von Kai in irgendeiner Weise beeindrucken.

Ein lautes Donnergrollen war zu hören, dem ein weiterer Blitz folgte.

„Dann tu auch nicht immer so, als ob du es gern machst. Sag endlich mal deine Meinung und steh dazu. Oder bist du dazu zu feige?" konterte Kai.

Wieder Donner und Blitz, die sich in rasender Geschwindigkeit den beiden Streitenden näherten.

„Ich bin nicht feige. Wenn du ein richtiger Teamleader wärst, dann hätte ich die Probleme erst gar nicht! Normalerweise wäre es deine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass die Arbeit gerecht geteilt wird!"

Das Gewitter war jetzt fast über ihnen.

„Ach ja? Jetzt ist es meine Schuld? Du weißt doch gar nicht, wie das ist, ich zu sein, und sich mit meinen Problemen rumzuschlagen!"

„Ich wäre ein besserer Teamchef als du, das steht fest. So schwer kann das ja nicht sein." schrie Rei, wobei er kaum noch bei dem Unwetter, in dessen Zentrum sie sich jetzt befanden, zu hören war.

„Bei dem bisschen Arbeit, was du hast... Wenn ich du wäre, könnte ich das locker schaffen." entgegnete Kai.

Die Luft um die beiden herum schien plötzlich wie elektrisiert zu sein. Ein leises Knistern war zu hören.

Dann donnerte es zum wiederholten Male in einer fast ohrenbetäubenden Lautstärke. Der zugehörige Blitz folgte fast auf dem Fuße.

Problemlos fand er sein Ziel, welches das Tableau, auf dem Kai und Rei standen, darstellte.

Das Knistern wurde jetzt fast unerträglich, kleine Funken sprühten zwischen ihnen.

Erst jetzt begannen die Zwei, ihre Umwelt wieder wahrzunehmen. Panisch starrten sie sich kurz an.

Nur noch ein leises „Was...?" kam gleichzeitig von ihren Lippen, bevor es ihnen plötzlich schwarz vor Augen wurde.


	2. Ich bin du, und du bist ich!

**Switch**

_Ich bin du, und du bist ich!_

„Mein Kopf."

Stöhnend rieb sich Rei besagten und öffnete benommen die Augen. Was war nur geschehen? Er konnte sich nur noch dunkel daran erinnern, dass er sich auf das Heftigste mit Kai gestritten hatte. Plötzlich war den beiden irgendwie ein Blitz in die Quere gekommen, und sie waren danach ohnmächtig geworden.

/O Gott. Mir tut alles weh. Ich habe das Gefühl, als wäre ich unter eine Dampfwalze geraten./ Mühevoll versuchte Rei sich aufzurichten. Sein Blick fiel dabei auf Kai, der neben ihm lag.

Aber Moment.

Da lag nicht Kai neben ihm.

Erschrocken starrte er die Gestalt an und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

Schwarze lange Haare, Chinadress. Das war ganz und gar nicht Kai. Das war...

/ICH? Wieso liege ich da drüben? Ich bin doch hier/ Nervös sah er an sich herunter. /Warum hab ich jetzt Kais Klamotten an? Und er meine? Und warum hat er meine schwarzen Haare/

Wie wild rasten die Gedanken in Reis Kopf. Fahrig fuhr er sich durch die Haare, wobei ihm die graublauen Strähnen nicht verborgen blieben, die dabei durch seine Finger glitten.

Hastig rappelte er sich auf und kroch zu dem Anderen hinüber.

„Kai!" flüsterte er verschreckt und rüttelte an dessen Schulter.

„Was?" kam es leise von diesem zurück.

Gerade eben hatte er die Augen geöffnet. Er drehte sich zu Rei um und schaute in dessen Gesicht.

„Was?" keuchte er nun erschrocken. Seine Augen weiteten sich, während sein Blick schnell über den Körper des Anderen glitt.

„Du...du..." stammelte Kai, woraufhin Rei nur nickte.

Die beiden schwiegen einen Moment, in dem sie sich eingehend musterten.

„Kannst du mich bitte einmal kneifen?" bat Rei leise.

„Warum?" wollte Kai wissen. Immer noch geschockt wanderte sein Blick von Rei zu sich und wieder zurück.

„Ich will wissen, ob das nur ein böser Traum ist."

Schnell beugte sich Kai zu dem Anderen und zwickte ihn in den Arm.

„Autsch!" Mit leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb sich Rei die Stelle.

„Und?" fragte Kai.

„Nichts," antwortete Rei, „ich seh' immer noch mich vor mir."

„Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Wie konnte das nur passieren?" Seufzend ließ sich Kai nach hinten fallen und starrte in den Himmel.

Der Regen hatte inzwischen aufgehört. Nur von fern war ab und zu ein leises Donnergrollen zu hören.

„Glaubst du, mir gefällt das? Ich steck jetzt wohl in deinem Körper." brummte Rei und starrte verwirrt auf Kais... halt nein... seine...ach, auf irgendwem seine Hände...

/Argh. Das glaub ich jetzt wirklich nicht. Was ist bloß passiert? Eben war doch noch alles normal. Wieso sitze ich jetzt hier in Kais Körper fest und er in meinem/

Er sah zu Kai, der inzwischen die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Hey. Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach einschlafen. Wir haben immerhin ein kleines, nicht ganz unerhebliches Problem!" fuhr Rei ihn an, wobei er ihn grob an der Schulter packte.

„Lass das," zischte Kai und öffnete die Augen wieder, „ich weiß, dass wir ein Problem haben. Aber es bringt doch auch nichts, wenn wir jetzt hier wie die wildgewordenen Hühner rumrennen und den Aufstand proben. Wir sollten in Ruhe darüber nachdenken. Nur so können wir eine Lösung finden."

„Ok. Mag sein, dass ich ein bisschen überreagiere. Aber... Hallo. Ich stecke in deinem Körper und du in meinem. Das ist ja nicht gerade alltäglich." meckerte Rei und funkelte sein Gegenüber an.

„Natürlich nicht. Aber was willst du tun? Hast du eine Ahnung, warum das passiert ist?" Als von Rei keine Antwort kam, fuhr Kai pragmatisch fort: „Siehst du. Ich schlage vor, wir gehen jetzt erst einmal zurück und ziehen uns vor allem was Anderes an. Ich will schließlich keine Erkältung bekommen."

Mit diesen Worten stand der Russe auf und hielt Rei seine Hand hin, welcher diese zögerlich annahm.

„Und was sagen wir den Anderen?" fragte der Chinese, während sie gemeinsam zurück zum Haus gingen.

„Die brauchen das erst mal nicht zu wissen. Stell dir doch mal vor, was die beiden für einen Zirkus veranstalten würden, wenn sie das wüssten." Genervt rollte Kai mit den Augen. Ja, genau das würden Max, Takao und Kenny tun.

Takao würde sich vermutlich über sie lustig machen. Wie so was nur passieren könne und so weiter.

Max würde es sicherlich süß finden. Schließlich fand der Blonde fast alles süß.

Und Kenny würde gleich Dizzy anschalten und irgendwelche Berechnungen anstellen, die im Endeffekt leider doch nicht den gewünschten Erfolg brächten.

„Meinst du wirklich, wir sollten es ihnen nicht erzählen?" wollte Rei wissen. Immerhin waren die anderen Drei ihre Freunde und könnten ihnen sicher helfen, wieder in ihre alten Körper zurückzufinden.

„Spreche ich jetzt chinesisch, oder was?" fuhr Kai Rei an, woraufhin dieser trotz der verfahrenen Situation leise lachen musste.

„Wenn du so fragst..."

Kai schnaubte verärgert und funkelte sein Gegenüber zornig an.

„Ist ja schon gut. Reg dich bitte nicht so auf," der Chinese seufzte kurz, „ok. Du meinst also, wir sagen erst einmal nichts. Denkst du nicht, dass es ihnen auffällt, auch wenn wir es verschweigen? Ich meine... Immerhin sind wir zwei doch.. wie soll ich sagen... recht verschieden."

Kai verlangsamte seine Schritte und blieb dann komplett stehen. Auch Rei stoppte und sah den Anderen verwirrt an.

„Was ist los? Warum gehst du nicht weiter?" wollte er wissen, während ihn Kai mit einem undefinierbaren Blick musterte.

„Was?" Fragend sah Rei an sich herunter, ob es da irgendetwas Ungewöhnliches zu sehen gab. Gut, mal davon abgesehen, dass es nicht SEIN Körper war.

„Du musst MICH spielen." kam es von Kai, wobei er ihm fest in die Augen sah.

„Ich soll was? Ich soll du sein? Das kauft mir doch kein Mensch ab." Rei lachte kurz auf. Wie sollte das denn funktionieren? Er sollte so tun, als wäre er Kai? Das würde nie im Leben klappen. Davon war er felsenfest überzeugt. Wie sollte er den Anderen realistisch vorgaukeln, er sei der Eisklotz höchstpersönlich?

„Du wirst es wohl oder übel müssen," ein wenig belustigt blickte Kai auf sein Gegenüber, „oder hast du etwa Angst, meine Rolle zu übernehmen?"

„Pah. Ich hab keine Angst. Ich finde nur, dass du das alles ein wenig zu gelassen siehst." kam es von Rei zurück.

„Ach? Gibt es da nicht ein Sprichwort ‚Es lohnt sich nicht über verschüttete Milch zu heulen'? Was soll ich mich jetzt darüber aufregen? Allem Anschein nach ist es passiert, und ich kann es nicht ändern. Also versuch ich mich damit abzufinden und logisch über eine mögliche Lösung nachzudenken." erklärte Kai ruhig und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na gut. Da könntest du recht haben. Aber wenn ich schon du sein musst, dann ist dir ja klar, dass du auch mich spielen musst, oder?"

„Klar weiß ich das." war Kais Antwort.

„Da bin ich ja gespannt, ob du das hinbekommst." grinste Rei ihn an.

„Wäre doch gelacht, wenn nicht." brummte Kai und setzte sich nun wieder in Bewegung.

Rei folgte ihm mit wenigen Schritten Abstand. Ein paar Minuten später hatten sie das Haus, das sie mit den Anderen bewohnten, erreicht.

„Na, habt ihr euch wieder abgekühlt?" Grinsend sah Max seine beiden Teamkameraden an, die gerade durch die Tür kamen.

„Was gibt es da zu grinsen, Blondie?" schnaubte der falsche Rei, woraufhin er jedoch einen Rippenstoß von ebenso falschen Kai erntete. Dieser flüsterte ihm noch leise etwas ins Ohr, was Max jedoch nicht verstand, und zog ihn dann die Treppe nach oben in ihre Zimmer.

Der Amerikaner blieb im Gang zurück und sah den beiden nur schulterzuckend hinterher.

„Hat er sich etwa immer noch nicht beruhigt?" fragte Takao seufzend, der die Szene von der Wohnzimmertür aus beobachtet hatte.

„Scheinbar nicht," antwortete Max, „aber was soll's? Jeder darf ja mal einen schlechten Tag haben. Vermutlich ist morgen schon wieder alles vergessen und wir haben unseren alten Rei zurück."

Mit diesen Worten ging er auf Takao zu und zog den Japaner ins Wohnzimmer.

„Komm, lass uns lieber weiter fern sehen. Die Pause ist sicher gleich vorbei."

Gemeinsam ließen die beiden sich auf die Couch fallen und waren nach nur wenigen Augenblicken schon wieder in ihren Film vertieft.

Währenddessen waren die beiden Anderen in Reis Zimmer angekommen. Kaum hatte Rei die Tür geschlossen, fauchte er Kai verärgert an.

„So etwas kannst du doch nicht zu Max sagen. ICH würde das nie tun. Wenn du dich nicht daran hältst, dann kannst du es sowieso gleich vergessen."

„Pff," schnaubte Kai und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust, „was kann ich dafür, dass er so blöd gefragt hat?"

Genervt verdrehte Rei die Augen und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Dass er immer noch in den vom Regen vollkommen durchnässten Sachen steckte, bemerkte er nur am Rande, ignorierte es jedoch größtenteils, da es im Moment Wichtigeres gab.

„Kai. Du musst schon versuchen, so zu tun als ob du ich wärst. Sonst klappt das nicht. Heute hast du noch Glück. Immerhin war ich vorhin nicht gerade gut drauf, so dass die Anderen meine Bemerkungen heute noch als Folge meiner schlechten Laune interpretieren. Aber spätestens morgen musst du nett zu ihnen sein."

Kai lehnte sich an die Wand und starrte Rei an.

„Wie soll ich denn nett sein?" brummte er leise, woraufhin Rei anfing zu kichern.

„Ich dachte, es wäre kein Problem für dich, in meine Rolle zu schlüpfen." feixte er.

„Das ist es auch nicht." kam prompt aus Kais Richtung.

„Na, dann sollten wir klare Spielregeln aufstellen." begann der Chinese.

„Wenn du meinst, dass das nötig ist." unterbrach ihn Kai, was Rei jedoch vollkommen ignorierte.

„Also. Erstens. Max heißt Max und nicht Blondie. Zweitens, Takao wird nicht angeschrieen, fertig gemacht oder in irgendeiner Weise beleidigt."

„Na, das kann ja spaßig werden..." seufzte Kai leise.

Der Chinese hatte es jedoch gehört und musste grinsen. „Ja, auch wenn es dir schwer fällt. Ich behandle die beiden wie Freunde. Was dir im Übrigen auch nicht weh tun würde, wenn du es tätest. Aber das ist ein anderes Thema."

Kai ging zu dem Anderen und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Bett. „Gut, wenn du mir Regeln machen willst... Dann hör mir mal zu. Gleich zu Anfang. Hör endlich auf zu grinsen. So etwas tue ich nämlich nicht."

„Ich dafür umso mehr." Rei lächelte sein Gegenüber an. „Also wirst du das dir jetzt wohl oder übel angewöhnen müssen."

„Ja, ja," mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung winkte Kai ab, „weiter geht's. Du mischst dich nicht bei den Anderen ein. Du kümmerst dich darum, dass das Training eingehalten wird und die zwei ihr Bestes geben. Am besten machst du damit weiter, was ich für morgen geplant hatte, was soviel heißt, dass wir spätestens um sieben trainingsbereit sind. Bis um zehn dann Konditionstraining, anschließend ein paar Trainingskämpfe und am Nachmittag übt jeder an seiner Technik. Du wirst natürlich ebenfalls trainieren. Nicht, dass mein Körper wegen dir in irgendeiner Weise an Kondition verliert."

Kai schaute Rei eindringlich an, um ihm den Ernst der Lage noch einmal bewusst zu machen.

„Und das Allerwichtigste ist. Tu auf keinen Fall irgendetwas, was nicht zu mir passt!" versuchte er seinem Gegenüber einzuschärfen.

„Ok. Das dürfte nicht so schwer sein. Jetzt aber zu dir. Wenn wir um sieben zum Training sollen, dann kannst du dich schon einmal darauf einstellen, um sechs aufzustehen und Frühstück zu machen. Anschließend sortierst du noch die Wäsche, bevor wir dann raus gehen und anfangen. In der Mittagspause bereitest du das Essen vor, genau wie abends, während wir anderen duschen gehen. Und wenn du dann noch Zeit hast, kannst du vielleicht noch einkaufen gehen, da, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, nicht mehr viel an Lebensmitteln im Haus ist. Und Kai," mit einem ernsten Blick sah Rei nun seinerseits den Anderen an, „für dich gilt natürlich genauso. Tu nichts, was ich nicht tun würde."

„Gut. Dann hätten wir das ja jetzt geklärt," Kai stand auf und drehte sich zur Tür, „ich für meinen Teil werde mich jetzt erst mal aus diesen nassen Klamotten schälen und eine lange Dusche nehmen."

Er hatte gerade die Klinke heruntergedrückt, als ein leises „Wie jetzt?" von Seiten des Chinesen kam.

„Was hast du an dem Satz denn nicht verstanden? Ich werde jetzt duschen gehen. Hast du ein Problem damit?" Er drehte sich noch einmal zu Rei um, der vom Bett aufgestanden und einen Schritt in Kais Richtung gegangen war.

„Ich meine... du kannst doch nicht... wenn du duschst..." stammelte Rei und schaute ein wenig verlegen auf den Boden.

Doch trotz dieses unzusammenhängenden Satzes verstand Kai, auf was der Andere hinaus wollte.

„Natürlich kann ich. Immerhin bin ich komplett durchnässt. Keine Angst, ich guck dir schon nichts ab. Auch wenn es recht interessant ist..." grinste er süffisant.

„Blödmann." nuschelte Rei, während er immer noch den Teppich zu seinen Füßen anstarrte.

„Na, dann," mit diesen Worten drückte Kai die Klinke herunter, nicht jedoch ohne sich noch ein letztes Mal an den Anderen zu richten, „ach, und Rei. Es wäre wohl besser, wenn du in Kais Zimmer gehen würdest. Schließlich ist das hier Reis Zimmer. Und der bin momentan immer noch ich, zumindest nach außen hin."

Und dann war er auch schon verschwunden.

/Idiot. Da wäre ich schon noch von selbst drauf gekommen, dass ich nicht hier bleiben kann. Jetzt muss ich doch tatsächlich mit dem das Zimmer tauschen. Prima. Da habe ich ja überhaupt keine Lust darauf./

Verärgert verließ der Chinese sein ehemaliges Zimmer und betrat nach nur wenigen Schritten sein neues Reich. Neugierig schaute er sich im Raum um, immerhin konnte er so einmal ungeniert in Kais Sachen schnüffeln.

Aber sein kleiner Streifzug war nicht unbedingt erfolgreich.

/Hier ist ja überhaupt nichts Interessantes zu sehen./ Seufzend ließ sich Rei auf das Bett fallen. Beziehungsweise wollte sich fallen lassen. Doch kaum hatte er die Matratze berührt, sprang er sofort wieder auf.

/Iiih. Ich hab ja ganz vergessen, dass ich immer noch die nassen Klamotten anhab./ Ein kleines Grinsen stahl sich über seine Lippen. /Kai wird seine Freude haben. Schließlich habe ich ja vorhin auch auf meinem Bett gesessen. Mit den nassen Sachen. Das Bettzeug dürfte inzwischen recht durchgeweicht sein. Ich schätze, das kann er jetzt erst einmal frisch beziehen./

Mit einer nicht gerade geringen Portion an Schadenfreude ging Rei zum Schrank, um sich dort trockene Kleidung herauszuholen. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf den Spiegel, in dem er Kais Ebenbild sah.

/Schon komisch. Jetzt steck ich hier in Kais Körper fest, während er sich in meinem breit macht. Wirklich ein seltsames Gefühl, nicht mehr man selbst zu sein. Ob die Anderen es wohl bemerken? Ich hoffe ehrlich, dass Kai sich zusammen reißt. Die würden das doch sofort spitz kriegen, wenn er sich weiterhin so verhält wie er es immer tut. Seine Verhaltensweise schreit ja geradezu nach Kai Hiwatari. Hm. Aber ob ich das kann? Kann ich wirklich wie er sein? Eigentlich will ich das überhaupt nicht. Klar, wer will schon so sein? Immer den Unnahbaren spielen./

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen begann Rei das T-Shirt auszuziehen, als er plötzlich aus dem angrenzenden Raum ein deutliches Wasserrauschen hörte. Verlegen starrte er die Wand an, hinter der sich das Badezimmer befand.

/Jetzt duscht der Kerl tatsächlich. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was der mit meinem Körper alles macht./

Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er leicht errötete, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass Kai ihn nun zwangsläufig nackt sehen würde. Was ja auch recht logisch war, immerhin würde dieser sicher nicht nur aus reiner Nettigkeit Rei gegenüber mit Badehose oder ähnlichem duschen.

Aber es half ja alles nichts. Selbst wenn Kai sich zu dieser Geste entschlossen hätte, spätestens beim Umziehen oder auf die Toilette gehen, würde er Reis Körper komplett sehen bzw. berühren.

Somit war diese Tatsache wohl unumgänglich. Für Kai wie auch für Rei.

Wobei es letzterem allem Anschein nach ein wenig schwerer fiel, dies zu akzeptieren, fand er es doch nicht gerade alltäglich, dass ein anderer Junge seinen Körper anfasste.

/Na ja, ich werde wohl nicht drum herumkommen. Also, bringen wir die Angelegenheit hinter uns./

Der Gedanke daran, Kais Körper ( ich betone: den GANZEN Körper ) zu berühren, war ihm schon ein wenig peinlich.

Langsam begann er den Gürtel zu öffnen und entledigte sich zögerlich der Hose. Jetzt stand er nur noch mit Unterwäsche bekleidet vor dem Spiegel.

/Dann mal los./ dachte er, während er sich frische Shorts griff.

Entschlossen kniff er die Augen zusammen. Schnell entfernte er nun auch noch das letzte Kleidungsstück und schlüpfte rasch in die trockene Hose.

Nun ja. Zumindest versuchte er das. Doch mit geschlossenen Augen schien dies nicht so einfach zu sein...

Er versuchte krampfhaft sein zweites Bein in die Hose zu bringen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang, da er die Shorts verkehrt herum in der Hand hielt, was er jedoch nicht sehen konnte.

„So ein Mist aber auch!" fluchte er leise und hüpfte auf einem Bein herum, in der Hoffnung, doch noch irgendwie die Hose anzubekommen.

Aber wie das Schicksal so spielt. Es gelang ihm keineswegs. Im Gegenteil. Es kam, wie es kommen musste, dass er bei seinem Rumgehüpfe an die Bettkante stieß und ein wenig unsanft auf dem Boden landete.

Reflexartig öffnete er die Augen und starrte verärgert auf das Stück Stoff, welches sich partout geweigert hatte, problemlos angezogen zu werden.

Unbewusst wanderte sein Blick weiter nach oben, über den Rest von Kais Körper.

„Na, dann hätten wir das ja jetzt auch geklärt." gab er ein wenig peinlich berührt von sich.

Schnell hatte er die Shorts wieder aus – und dann richtig herum angezogen. Die restliche Kleidung war ein Kinderspiel.

Kai drehte gerade das Wasser ab, als er ein leises Rumsen aus seinem Zimmer hörte.

/Was stellt der denn da bitte mit meinem Körper an/ dachte er leicht verärgert und nahm sich ein Handtuch. /Wehe, ich habe irgendwelche blauen Flecken, wenn ich wieder zurück bin. Dann kann Rei aber was erleben./

Leise brummelnd verließ er das Badezimmer. Auf dem Flur begegnete er Takao, der ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Und? Hast du dich inzwischen wieder eingekriegt?" fragte er und lief neben ‚Rei' her zu dessen Zimmer.

Kai wollte schon etwas erwidern, es lag ihm regelrecht auf der Zunge, dass es den Japaner einen feuchten Kehricht anginge, ob er sich denn wieder gefangen hatte. Doch in der letzten Sekunde konnte er sich gerade noch bremsen.

/Stopp. Du bist jetzt Rei. Sag irgendwas Nettes./

„Ja. Danke der Nachfrage." kam es leise von dem Russen, wobei er sich innerlich vor Stolz auf die Schulter klopfte, etwas Normales gesagt zu haben.

„Weißt du, Rei." fing Takao auch gleich an und folgte dem Anderen in dessen Zimmer, was nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue quittiert wurde.

/Wieso läuft der mir denn jetzt hinterher/ Ein wenig verwirrt, aber auch verärgert über die Dreistigkeit des Japaners schaute Kai diesen an.

„Ich muss echt sagen, dass war schon krass, wie du vorhin Kai zur Schnecke gemacht hast," erzählte Takao munter weiter, wusste er ja nicht, mit wem er da eigentlich redete, „sein Blick war einfach genial. Wie der so schön auf 180 war. Gut, dass dieses Mal wenigstens nicht ich es war, der ihn so wütend gemacht hat. Aber ich wette mit dir, wir dürfen morgen seine miese Laune wieder ausbaden. Ich kann es mir schon richtig vorstellen, wie er uns morgen mit irgendwelchen bescheuerten Übungen schikaniert."

Mit jedem Satz von Takao war Kai wütender geworden. So also redete dieser über ihn, wenn er nicht dabei war. Gut zu wissen. Der Japaner sollte nur mal abwarten, bis er wieder er selbst war. Doch jetzt musste er sich beherrschen. Schließlich war er jetzt Rei.

Nur, wie reagierte Rei gewöhnlich auf so etwas? Machte er mit? Oder hielt er sich da raus?

Gott sei dank musste Kai diese Frage nicht beantworten, da Takao längst zu einem anderen Thema übergegangen war.

„Also, Rei. Wann gibt es denn jetzt Abendessen?" wollte der Blauhaarige wissen.

„Hn?" kam es klugerweise von Kai, der ein wenig überrascht war von dem abrupten Wechsel.

„Abendessen? Wieviel Uhr?" wiederholte Takao die Frage und schaute den Anderen neugierig an.

„Lass mich doch erst einmal etwas anziehen." brummelte Kai leise und drehte seinem Gegenüber demonstrativ den Rücken zu. Dass der aber auch immer nur ans Essen denken konnte.

„Gut, dann warten wir unten auf dich. Soll ich denn schon mal den Tisch decken?" fragte Takao, woraufhin Kai nur nickte.

Fröhlich pfeifend verließ der Japaner das Zimmer und ließ Kai endlich alleine.

/Der Junge ist wirklich anstrengend. Aber interessant zu wissen, was er so über mich denkt. Das würde er sich doch nie trauen, mir das einmal ins Gesicht zu sagen. Wer weiß? Vielleicht ist es ja nicht schlecht, jetzt Rei zu sein. So kann ich endlich erfahren, wie die Anderen wirklich zu mir stehen./ dachte Kai, während er sich anzog.

Als er damit fertig war, widmete er sich nun den Haaren. Nach fünf Minuten gab er es jedoch auf, dieses Wirrwarr von Haaren irgendwie bändigen zu wollen, und kämmte es nur ordentlich durch.

/Meine Güte, wie macht Rei das immer? Bei der Masse von Haaren. Das dauert doch fünf Jahre, bis die mal trocken sind, geschweige denn zu einem Zopf gebunden./

Da klopfte es leise an der Tür.

„Herein." sagte Kai, wobei er immer noch ein wenig verzweifelt auf sein Spiegelbild schaute.

„Ich bin's." Vorsichtig schlüpfte Rei ins Zimmer, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass keiner ihn beobachtete. Schließlich wäre es ein wenig seltsam, würde Kai so ohne Grund bei Rei vorbeischauen. Vor allem, nach dem Streit, den sie ja noch kurz zuvor hatten.

„Was willst du?" fragte der Russe und drehte seinen Kopf langsam zu dem Anderen um.

Als er in dessen Gesicht sah, konnte er sich nur schwer das Lachen verkneifen.

„Was hast du denn da bitteschön angestellt?" wollte er wissen und deutete auf ‚seine' Wangen.

„Warum?" Rei schaute ihn verwirrt an.

Nun konnte sich Kai nicht mehr beherrschen. Erst begann er leise zu kichern, was sich jedoch schnell in ein Lachen umwandelte.

„Bist du denn in einen Farbkasten gefallen?" kam es von dem Russen, nachdem er sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte.

„Ach, das meinst du. Ich habe nur versucht, diese komischen Dreiecke wieder dahin zu malen. Durch den Regen waren die recht verwischt. Wie machst du das nur, dass die so aussehen, wie sie aussehen?"

Verlegen rieb sich Rei am Hinterkopf.

„Das ist jahrelange Übung. Aber ich schlage dir einen Deal vor. Ich mal die Dinger für dich, während du mir hilfst, diese Haarmassen irgendwie zu bändigen."

Nun war es an Rei zu grinsen, als er sah, dass der Andere ein wenig ratlos vor dem Zopfband saß und nicht wirklich wusste, was er damit anfangen sollte.

„Ok. Abgemacht." Mit diesen Worten ging er auf Kai zu und nahm die Haarbürste in die Hand. Nach nur zwei Minuten waren die langen schwarzen Haare unter dem Band versteckt und sahen genauso aus wie immer.

Wortlos drehte sich Kai um, ließ sich von Rei den Stift geben, den dieser vorsorglich eingesteckt hatte, und malte die vier Dreiecke auf dessen Wangen.

Zufrieden betrachtete er sein Werk.

„Na. Das hätten wir." sagte er, während er aufstand, „dann können wir ja jetzt essen gehen."


	3. Kai, Eier und erste Kochversuche

**Switch**

_Kai, Eier und erste Kochversuche_

Reis POV

Ein wenig skeptisch betrachtete ich mich im Spiegel. Schon komisch, plötzlich mit so komischen Dingern im Gesicht herumzulaufen. Aber sie gehörten nun mal zu Kai. Und da ich jetzt erst einmal seine Rolle einnehmen musste, hatte ich sie wohl oder übel zu ertragen.

Obwohl... Wenn ich ehrlich war, sah Kai ohne diese viel netter aus. Immerhin hatte ich ja sein Gesicht jetzt schon „normal" gesehen...

„Kommst du endlich? Oder brauchst du eine Extraeinladung?" kam es von der Tür, wo Kai ungeduldig auf mich wartete. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er am Türrahmen und sah mich eindringlich an.

„Nein, nein. Ich komme ja schon." Mit diesen Worten stand ich auf und lächelte ihn an. Irgendwie komisch, meinen Körper in der typischen Kai-Arm-verschränk-Pose dort stehen zu sehen.

„Was tust du da?" Sein Blick blieb an meinem Gesicht hängen.

Fragend sah ich ihn an. „Was meinst du?"

„Na. Du lächelst. Ich würde aber nicht lächeln. Also, lass das gefälligst." brummelte er, während er sich zum Gehen umdrehte.

„In Ordnung. Aber nur, wenn du aufhörst, so grummelig zu sein. Das passt nämlich überhaupt nicht zu MIR."

„Ja, ja." hörte ich nur ein leises Murmeln von vorne.

Na, wenn das mal gut ging. Mit einem Seufzen verließ ich das Zimmer und ging hinter Kai her.

Kais POV

Was dachte Rei nur von mir? Als ob ich das nicht schaffen würde, mich so wie er zu verhalten. Er würde vermutlich größere Probleme haben. Ich hoffte ja nur schwer, dass er mir nicht mit irgendwelchen Aktionen wie grundlosem Rumgegrinse mein Image kaputt machte. Dann konnte er aber etwas erleben.

In Gedanken versunken stapfte ich in die Küche, wo ich jedoch sogleich Bekanntschaft mit einem blauhaarigen Etwas machte, welches sich an meinen Arm klammerte.

„Rei, wo warst du denn so lange?" Mit einem fast weinerlichen Blick schaute Takao von unten zu mir herauf.

Rei wollte schon routinemäßig darauf antworten, konnte sich allerdings im letzten Moment zügeln. Es wäre auch ein wenig auffällig gewesen, wenn plötzlich er als meine Wenigkeit geantwortet hätte. Aber er konnte es nicht lassen, mir einen auffordernden Blick zuzuwerfen, dass ich Takao endlich etwas antworten sollte.

Dem Drang, den an meinem Arm hängenden Jungen einfach abzuschütteln und erst einmal zur Schnecke zu machen unterdrückend, zwang ich mir ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht.

„Du hättest doch nicht auf mich warten müssen. Mach' dir doch einfach selbst etwas zum Essen."

Rei verdrehte die Augen und senkte, kaum hörbar seufzend, den Kopf. Gut. Es war jetzt wohl nicht wirklich so nett gewesen, wie ich das gesagt hatte. Es hatte vielmehr nach einer Mischung aus einem leisen Zischen, einem Grummeln und übertriebener Freundlichkeit geklungen.

Ein wenig verwirrt schaute Takao mich an, ließ dabei aber Gott sei dank endlich meinen Arm los.

„Was ist denn heute mit dir los, Rei?" wollte er besorgt wissen.

Während tief in meinem Inneren Dinge herumspukten, die ich Takao an den Kopf werfen wollte, versuchte ich äußerlich verlegen zu wirken.

„Nichts. Das kommt wahrscheinlich von dem Gewitter...schlecht geschlafen..." versuchte ich mich nuschelnd herauszureden, was mir scheinbar auch gelang, da sich der Blauhaarige sogleich von mir abwandte und sich zu Rei umdrehte.

„Hallo, Kai." Ein wenig eingeschüchtert begrüßte er diesen, woraufhin er nur ein nichtssagendes „Hn." erntete.

Reis POV

Mensch. Jetzt hätte Kai es beinahe versiebt. Um ein Haar hätten sie etwas gemerkt. Von wegen, es wäre einfach i_einmal_/i nett zu sein. Wohl nicht, wenn man Kai Hiwatari heißt.

Mit einer auffordernden Kopfbewegung bedeutete ich ihm, zum Herd zu gehen und endlich mit dem Kochen anzufangen. Den Tisch hatte Takao zwar schon gedeckt, jedoch fehlte eindeutig noch das dazugehörige Essen.

Abwartend setzte ich mich an den Küchentisch. Jetzt war ich aber gespannt, was Kai uns heute zaubern würde. Ob er überhaupt kochen konnte? Einfache Dinge wie Nudeln oder Suppe bestimmt. Aber etwas Richtiges? Etwas für fünf Personen?

Ich war ein wenig skeptisch. Immerhin war ich immer derjenige gewesen, der normalerweise für das Essen zuständig war. Und jetzt sollte Kai... Nun ja, vielleicht würde er ja dann einmal sehen, was es hieß für uns alle zu kochen.

Ein leicht hämisches Grinsen schlich sich auf mein Gesicht, während ich Kai beobachtete, wie sein Blick ein wenig hilflos über die Küchenutensilien glitt.

Kais POV

Also, so schwer konnte das ja nicht sein. Schließlich machte Rei das jeden Tag. Und wenn er das konnte, warum sollte ich Probleme damit haben?

Noch einen kurzen Blick auf den Chinesen werfend (wobei ich dessen Grinsen geflissentlich ignorierte), begann ich Eier aus dem Kühlschrank zu holen und sie neben mich auf die Ablage zu legen. Während ich nun im Schrank nach einer Pfanne suchte, bemerkte ich nicht, wie sich zwei der Eier langsam in Bewegung setzten und Richtung Kante kullerten.

Erst ein leises Klatschen direkt neben mir, ließ mich aufblicken.

„Du solltest wohl das nächste Mal besser aufpassen, ‚Rei'. Wenn du so weiter machst, wird das Essen heute nie fertig." kam es leicht spottend von dem echten Rei.

„Danke für den Tipp, ‚Kai'." knurrte ich mürrisch und begann, mit einem Tuch die Schweinerei auf dem Boden aufzuwischen.

„Soll ich dir helfen, Rei?" fragte Max und wollte gerade aufspringen, als Rei ihn jedoch davon abhielt.

„Nein, Max. Lass ihn nur. Er hat die Eier heruntergeworfen, also macht er auch wieder sauber."

Reis gezischte Worte ließen keinen Widerstand zu. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick in meine Richtung setzte sich der Blonde wieder. Für ihn musste es wohl so aussehen, als ob sich ‚Kai' so für ‚Reis' Beschimpfungen von vorher revanchieren wollte, indem er ihn nun die ganze Arbeit alleine machen ließ.

Innerlich den Chinesen verfluchend, stand ich gezwungen ruhig wieder auf, legte das Tuch beiseite und holte zwei neue Eier, die ich nun sicherheitshalber mit den anderen zusammen in eine kleine Schüssel legte, damit mir nicht noch mehr davon auf den Boden fielen.

Reis POV

Na, das sah doch schon ganz gut aus, was Kai da jetzt fabrizierte. Er schien dazu zu lernen. Was mich dazu getrieben hatte, Max zu verbieten ihm zu helfen, weiß ich nicht genau. Aber auf alle Fälle war es niemandem ungewöhnlich vorgekommen. Klar, Kai hätte in der Situation sicher genauso reagiert.

Irgendwie begann ich, die Sache nun ein wenig positiver zu betrachten. Vielleicht war es doch gar nicht so schlecht, einmal in Kais Haut zu stecken...

Etwa zehn Minuten später war Kai endlich soweit und präsentierte uns das Ergebnis seines Kochversuches. Skeptisch beäugten Takao und Max das glibbrige, leicht verbrannte Zeug, was in der Pfanne lag.

„Äh... Rei..." begann Takao vorsichtig, während Max argwöhnisch mit seiner Gabel den Eierberg anstupste, als ob dieser jeden Moment zum Leben erwachen könnte.

Ein Lachen verkneifend blickte ich zu Kai, der sich mit einem ziemlich genervt klingenden „Was?" auf den Stuhl fallen ließ und den Japaner mit einem durchdringenden Blick ansah, welcher soviel besagte wie ‚Wenn du jetzt etwas sagst, sorge ich dafür, dass du dieses Wabbeldings ganz allein aufessen musst'.

„Nichts..." Eingeschüchtert nahm Takao den Löffel, um sich ein wenig von diesem Etwas auf den Teller zu tun.

Kais POV

Verärgert verschränkte ich die Arme vor der Brust. Gut, scheinbar war Kochen doch nicht so einfach, wie ich mir das vorgestellt hatte. Zwar sah das immer so aus, wenn Rei am Herd stand, aber es gehörte wohl doch etwas mehr dazu, als nur ein paar Lebensmittel in einen Topf zu werfen und zu warten was passierte.

Dass Takao nun aber auch noch anfangen wollte an dem Essen herumzunörgeln, passte mir überhaupt nicht. Dass das Zeug eklig war, konnte ja selbst ich erkennen. Immerhin hatte ich es ja auch fabriziert. Also sah ich ihn mit einem meiner berüchtigten Blicke an (der scheinbar selbst in diesem Körper zu wirken schien), woraufhin er sofort schwieg. Ja, er nahm sogar ein wenig von der Eiermasse und legte sie sich auf seinen Teller.

Doch als er nach zwei Minuten immer noch nicht begonnen hatte zu essen und stattdessen nur auf den Teller vor sich starrte, platzte mir der Kragen.

„Herrgott noch mal. Es sieht schlimmer aus als es ist." Um meine Worte zu unterstreichen, lud ich mir eine große Portion Ei auf den Teller und begann zu essen. Dass ich das Zeug am liebsten im selben Moment wieder ausgespuckt hätte, versuchte ich dezent zu ignorieren. Nein, diese Blöße wollte ich mir vor Rei jetzt beim besten Willen nicht geben. ‚Du hast es gekocht, also isst du es auch!' lautete meine Devise.

Reis POV

So ein Idiot! Jetzt aß er das doch tatsächlich. Wie konnte er nur? Nun ja, seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, schien es ihm nicht gerade zu schmecken. Kein Wunder. Wie er es überhaupt schaffte auch nur einen Bissen davon bei sich zu behalten, war mir echt ein Rätsel.

Allerdings würde es mir sicher nicht mehr lange ein Rätsel bleiben, da sein Gesicht langsam aber sicher eine recht ungesunde Färbung annahm. Irgend etwas musste ich unternehmen. Mein Entschluss war schnell gefasst. Mit einem hörbaren Schnauben stand ich auf.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, was du dir dabei gedacht hast, ‚Rei'. Aber ich für meinen Teil habe keine Lust mir eine Magenverstimmung zu holen. Takao wird uns jetzt allen Pizza bestellen. Und keine Widerrede."

Erleichtert atmete der eben Aufgeforderte aus und war mit einem Satz auch schon im angrenzenden Wohnzimmer verschwunden, um dort nach der Telefonnummer des Lieferservices zu suchen. Max war ihm rasch gefolgt, da er Bedenken hatte, dass Takao es sicher wieder beim Bestellen übertreiben würde.

Nachdem ich mich kurz versichert hatte, dass die Beiden uns nicht hören konnten, ging ich schnell auf Kai zu und sah ihn besorgt an.

„Kai. Alles ok mit dir?" fragte ich und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, woraufhin ich nur ein schwaches Nicken bekam.

„Du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus. Komm, geh besser nach oben und leg dich einen Moment hin." Energisch packte ich den Anderen, welcher ein wenig schlapp in meinen Armen hing und bugsierte ihn in Richtung Treppe.

„Ich...Bad...schlecht..." hörte ich plötzlich Kai stammeln. Mit diesen Worten riss er sich von mir los und war auch schon im Badezimmer verschwunden, aus dem ich nur Sekunden später leicht unangenehme Würggeräusche hören konnte.

Kopfschüttelnd wartete ich vor der Tür. Nach knapp fünf Minuten öffnete sich diese, und ein leicht zittriger und blasser Kai kam heraus.

„Du bist so ein Sturkopf!" seufzte ich, während ich ihn am Arm nahm, um ihn nun endlich in sein Zimmer zurück zu bringen. Warum musste er sein selbstgekochtes Essen auch probieren?

„Lass das!" Er wollte meinen Arm abschütteln, doch ich packte nur noch fester zu.

„Ich denk' nicht dran. Ich bring' dich jetzt nach oben. Immerhin ist das mein Körper, der hier gerade über der Toilettenschüssel hing. So wie du aussiehst, würdest du nur die Treppe herunterfallen, würde ich dich alleine gehen lassen." zischte ich ihm zu.

Kais POV

Warum musste das jetzt ausgerechnet mir passieren? Rei hatte ja recht. Ich war stur.

Aber musste er es mitbekommen, wie ich mich übergab? Musste er unbedingt die ganze Zeit vor der Tür warten, bis ich wieder aus dem Badezimmer kam?

„Aber ich werde mich nicht bedanken, dass du Takao und Max unter einem Vorwand aus dem Zimmer geschickt hast."

Wenigstens einen letzten Rest an Würde wollte ich mir mit diesen Worten bewahren, während ich widerstandslos neben ihm herlief.

„Ach, Kai." Er schaute mich seufzend an und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Weitere Kommentare verkniff er sich allerdings.

Wortlos bugsierte er mich, immer noch mit den Armen stützend, in sein Zimmer, wo ich mich sogleich erleichtert auf das Bett fallen ließ.

Ein wenig unschlüssig stand Rei nun vor mir. „Brauchst du noch etwas?" wollte er wissen.

Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf, was sich jedoch im selben Moment als schwerer Fehler erwies, da sich mein Magen nach diesem Essensexperiment immer noch nicht wirklich erholt hatte. Durch die ruckartigen Bewegungen fing es wieder an, in mir zu arbeiten und das Übelkeitsgefühl kehrte zurück, nachdem es im Anschluss an meinen kleinen Badbesuch verschwunden gewesen war.

„Du siehst wirklich überhaupt nicht gut aus," Besorgt fasste Rei an meine Stirn, „ich glaube, das nächste Mal solltest du lieber von selbst auf die Idee mit dem Pizzaservice kommen."

„Da könntest du recht haben..." flüsterte ich leise, während ich krampfhaft versuchte, das Gefühl in meiner Magengegend wieder zurückzudrängen.

Reis POV

Irgendwie tat er mir ja leid, wie er da so auf meinem Bett lag. Das reinste Häufchen Elend. Es musste ihm wirklich schlecht gehen, wenn er mir sogar zustimmte.

„Ich lass' dich dann einen Moment allein, ja? Wenn du etwas brauchst, dann rufst du einfach."

Mit diesen Worten stand ich auf und wollte mich schon umdrehen, als ich plötzlich durch eine Hand auf meinem Arm zurückgehalten wurde. Fragend sah ich Kai an.

„Was ist?" Ich runzelte meine Stirn, als er mich für mehrere Sekunden schweigend angestarrt hatte.

Er würde sich doch nicht etwa bei mir bedanken wollen. Nein, DAS konnte ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen. Bevor aus Kais Mund das Wort „Danke" käme, wäre es wahrscheinlicher, dass Takao von sich aus auf Rohkost umsteigen würde.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich." kam es nun endlich leise von Kai.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. Ich wollte ihm schon antworten, etwas in der Art, dass ich mir immer Sorgen um meine Mitmenschen machte, wenn es ihnen schlecht ging.

Sein nächster Satz holte mich jedoch wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück, und mein Lächeln erstarb.

„Ich würde mir nie so viel Sorgen um euch machen. Also. Komm hier nicht ständig hochgerannt, sonst ist mein Image wirklich bald im Eimer."

Mit einem leichten Ruck schüttelte ich seine Hand von meinem Arm ab. Was bildete er sich überhaupt ein? Immer nur auf seinen Ruf bedacht. Ein leises Grummeln kam aus meiner Kehle.

„Keine Sorge, Kai. Ich wollte nur nachsehen, ob du meinen Körper gut behandelst." zischte ich, während ich mich nun endgültig der Tür zuwandte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren verließ ich das Zimmer. Jetzt war mir wieder eingefallen, warum wir beide uns zuvor so sehr gestritten hatten. Dieses selbstgefällige Etwas, egozentrisch ohne Ende!

Kais POV

Ein wenig verwirrt schaute ich Rei hinterher wie er mit nicht unübersehbarem Zorn durch die Tür stiefelte.

Was hatte ich denn jetzt falsches gesagt? Hatte ich ihn irgendwie verärgert?

Moment mal, wieso machte ich mir überhaupt Gedanken über so etwas? Ich hatte ihn doch nur ganz höflich darum gebeten, sich nicht zu Kai-untypisch zu verhalten, damit wir beide nicht auflogen. Dass er das Ganze in den falschen Hals bekam, dafür konnte ich doch beim besten Willen nichts. Warum musste er gleich so sauer werden? Ich war mir absolut keiner Schuld bewusst.

Einen Augenblick starrte ich an die Decke und dachte nach. Nun gut. Vielleicht hatte ich mich ja ein wenig im Ton vergriffen und meinen Worte etwas unglücklich gewählt. Aber ich wollte eben einfach nicht, dass dieser ‚Körpertausch' bekannt wurde. Wenn die Anderen das herausfinden würden... Ich wollte es mir gar nicht ausmalen, wie sie reagieren würden.

Plötzlich drängte sich mir ein neuer Gedanke auf. Hatte er sich etwa wirklich Sorgen um mich gemacht? Nein, sicher nicht. Er war bestimmt nur beunruhigt gewesen, da es ja sein Körper war. Zumindest hatte er das gesagt. Aber immerhin erst, nachdem ich ihn zurechtgewiesen hatte. Nach mir sehen wollte er ja schon von Anfang an.

Leise seufzte ich. Es war wirklich schwer, dahinter zu kommen, was in dem Kopf des Chinesen so vor sich ging. Wäre ich doch bloß nicht so unfreundlich gewesen... Ich hätte mich ja auch einfach nur für seine Hilfe bedanken können. Aber nein, so etwas Einfaches war natürlich nicht über meine Lippen gekommen.

Langsam, um meinen Magen, der durch den Eierpamp doch recht angegriffen war, nicht weiter zu beunruhigen, drehte ich mich zur Seite und schloss die Augen. Vielleicht war es das Beste, wenn ich jetzt erst einmal versuchte eine Runde zu schlafen.

Reis POV

Verärgert stapfte ich wieder nach unten. Warum musste Kai auch immer so kalt und unfreundlich sein? Warum konnte er nicht einmal etwas Nettes sagen? Ich hatte mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Nicht um meinen Körper. Nein, um ihn. Körper hin oder her, schließlich war er derjenige gewesen, der sich übergeben hatte.

Aber was hatte ich erwartet? Etwa, dass Kai plötzlich meine Charakterzüge annehmen würde, nur weil wir durch irgendein Phänomen getauscht hatten? Sicher nicht.

Doch warum hatte mich seine Reaktion so sehr aufgeregt? Gut, wir hatten uns schon am Mittag gezofft, wo einige „böse" Worte gefallen waren. Aber gerade eben hatte er doch nur diese zwei Sätze gesagt. Nur zwei kleine Sätze. Mehr nicht.

Wenn ich genauer darüber nachdachte, musste ich mir sogar insgeheim eingestehen, dass er noch nicht einmal besonders unfreundlich gewesen war. Je länger ich mir die Situation durch den Kopf gehen ließ, desto eher wurde mir klar, dass er sich eigentlich recht neutral verhalten hatte, was für Kai ja schon recht ungewöhnlich war.

In Gedanken versunken ging ich Richtung Küche, um dort die Überreste von Kais Kochkünsten zu beseitigen. Gerade, als ich am Wohnzimmer vorbei kam, wurde ich plötzlich von der Seite angerempelt.

„Kai."

Takao schnappte nach Luft. Nach langen Diskussionen mit Max über Menge und Größe der Pizzas wollte er Kai und mir Bescheid geben, wann der Pizzalieferant denn vorbei käme. Dabei war er ein wenig ungestüm und ohne nach vorne zu sehen direkt in mich reingerannt.

„Was ist denn?" wollte ich von ihm wissen.

Skeptisch hob der Blauhaarige die Augenbraue, hatte er doch eigentlich mit einer anderen Reaktion von ‚Kai' gerechnet. „Ich...äh..." stammelte er, überrascht, dass er nicht in Grund und Boden gebrüllt worden war, warum er keine Augen im Kopf habe.

Immer noch fragend sah ich ihn an. Als jedoch auch nach mehreren Augenblicken keine klare Aussage von ihm kam, zuckte ich mit den Schultern und ließ den Anderen einfach im Flur stehen, um meinen Weg in die Küche fortzusetzen.

Ohne zu zögern begann ich, den Tisch abzudecken und das dreckige Geschirr in die Spülmaschine zu räumen. Mit einem leichten Lächeln begutachtete ich die Pfanne, in der Kai zuvor seinen ‚Eiermatsch' gemacht hatte. Kopfschüttelnd warf ich die Reste weg und stellte die Pfanne zum restlichen Geschirr in die Maschine. Nachdem ich diese angeschaltet hatte, nahm ich einen Lappen und wischte die komplette Küchenzeile feucht ab.

Zufrieden begutachtete ich mein Werk, als ich die letzten Krümel und Eierschalen in den Müll warf.

Ich musste zugeben, Kai hatte schon ein ganz schönes Chaos hier veranstaltet, welches ich jedoch mit nur wenigen Handgriffen beseitigt hatte. Aber immerhin hatte er sich Mühe gegeben. Er hatte es wenigstens versucht, uns allen etwas zu essen zu machen. Auch wenn ihm dieser Versuch gründlich missglückt war.

Wenn ich ehrlich war, waren meine ersten Kochversuche ja auch nicht immer von Erfolg gekrönt gewesen. Mir kamen da so diverse Backversuche in den Sinn, bei denen es eindeutig besser war, dass niemand wusste, wie die Plätzchen im Endeffekt zustande gekommen waren. Unwillkürlich musste ich grinsen. Diese Geschichten würde ich wohl niemandem so schnell erzählen, da man mich sicher noch nachträglich dafür steinigen wollte.

Während ich in meinen Erinnerungen versunken war, hatte ich unbewusst einen Topf aus dem Schrank geholt.

„Kai, was machst du da?" Max' Worte rissen mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ein wenig verwirrt schaute ich von dem blonden Jungen, der fragend im Türrahmen stand, zu dem silbernen Ding in meiner Hand.

„Das geht dich nichts an." murmelte ich, wusste ich doch selbst nicht, warum ich das Küchenutensil aus dem Schrank geholt hatte.

Doch da kam mir plötzlich eine Idee. Vielleicht sollte ich Kai einen Gefallen tun. Ich würde ihm eine Suppe machen. Schließlich hatte er genauso wenig gegessen wie wir anderen, und die Pizza würde er sicher im Moment nicht wollen. Aber eine klare Brühe konnte er sicher vertragen.

Allerdings musste ich dazu zuerst Max aus dem Zimmer bugsieren, der mich immer noch perplex anstarrte, nachdem sein Blick die Ordnung in der Küche registriert hatte.

„Hast du etwa..." begann er, wurde jedoch im selben Moment von mir unterbrochen.

„Ja," ich nickte, „das Chaos konnte man hier ja nicht so lassen." Mit schnellen Schritten ging ich zum Schrank, holte dort drei Teller und Besteck raus und drückte es meinem Gegenüber in die Hand.

„Hier. Für die Pizza."

Wortlos sah mich Max noch einen weiteren Moment an, verließ dann allerdings fast fluchtartig den Raum. Ich hörte nur noch ein „Takao, ich glaube, hast Recht. Die sind heute Beide merkwürdig.", mit dem der Blonde im Wohnzimmer verschwand.

Hoffentlich hatte Kai das oben nicht gehört. Er würde sicher sofort darauf schließen, dass hier unten nicht alles nach seinen Vorstellungen verlief.

Ich wartete einen kurzen Moment, ob sich etwas im oberen Stockwerk regte. Als es jedoch nach zwei Minuten immer noch still war, machte ich mich daran, die Suppe zuzubereiten.

Nach nur fünf Minuten war sie auch schon fertig. Vorsichtig füllte ich sie in einen Teller, den ich zusammen mit einem Löffel und einem Stück Brot auf ein Tablett stellte.

Prüfend schaute ich aus der Küchentür, damit mir nicht einer der Anderen zufällig über den Weg lief, denn ein Kai, der einem Rei einen Teller selbstgemachter Suppe brachte, war mehr als nur ungewöhnlich.

Allerdings schien es so, als ob sich alle im Wohnzimmer verkrochen hätten, wo sie auf das Essen warteten. So konnte ich unbesorgt nach oben, um Kai seines vorbeizubringen.

Leise klopfte ich an der Tür und wartete auf Kais „Herein", welches jedoch nicht kam. Ich klopfte erneut.

„Kai. Kann ich reinkommen?" flüsterte ich gerade laut genug, dass man es auf der anderen Seite hören konnte.

Es kam immer noch keine Reaktion. Verunsichert stand ich einen weiteren Moment vor der Tür, entschloss mich dann allerdings, einfach ohne Aufforderung hineinzugehen. Schließlich würde sonst die Suppe kalt werden.

Vorsichtig, um nichts zu verschütten, öffnete ich mit dem Ellbogen die Tür und betrat mein Zimmer. Sofort fiel mein Blick auf das Bett, auf dem sich Kai zusammengerollt hatte und schlief.

Deshalb hatte er also nicht reagiert. Lächelnd näherte ich mich dem Russen und stellte behutsam das Tablett auf den Nachttisch. Erst wollte ich ihn wecken, doch dann überwog das Gefühl, dass es besser sei, ihn schlafen zu lassen.

Ich setzte mich einen Moment auf die Bettkante und betrachtete den Schlafenden. Wie anders die Leute doch aussahen, wenn sie so entspannt und fast schon friedlich dalagen. Kais Brustkorb hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Man konnte sich wirklich kaum vorstellen, dass es sich hierbei um den selben Kai handelte, der sonst keine Gelegenheit verstreichen ließ, seine Teamkameraden zu triezen und ihnen irgendwelche Schimpfwörter oder Strafpredigten an den Kopf zu werfen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen stand ich wieder auf, nahm die Decke und legte sie vorsichtig über den Körper des Anderen. Dieser kuschelte sich sogleich in das Stück Stoff und nuschelte irgendetwas Unverständliches.

Unweigerlich musste ich kichern. Wirklich. So hatte ich Kai noch nie gesehen. So war er richtig... normal. Behutsam strich ich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, damit sie ihn nicht an der Nase kitzeln würde.

Mit einem leise geflüsterten „Schlaf gut, Kai." drehte ich mich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Kais POV

Überrascht öffnete ich die Augen. Was war denn das jetzt gewesen?


	4. Der Morgen danach

**Switch**

_Der Morgen danach_

Leise gähnend öffnete Takao seine Augen und schielte zum Wecker, der auf dem Nachttisch stand. Verwundert blieb sein Blick an der angezeigten Uhrzeit hängen. Ungläubig rieb er sich noch einmal die Augen, doch die Zahlen veränderten sich nicht.

/Es ist tatsächlich schon halb acht, und Kai hat uns noch nicht aus dem Bett geschmissen. Hatte er gestern nicht etwas von sieben Uhr gesagt? Komisch.../

Immer noch leicht müde stand der Japaner auf und tapste zum Schrank, um sich dort etwas zum Anziehen herauszusuchen. Gerade, als er sich ein Shirt über den Kopf gezogen hatte, klopfte es leise an seiner Tür.

„Ja?" rief er. Vorsichtig wurde die Tür geöffnet, und Max spähte durch den Spalt.

„Oh, du bist ja schon wach. Gut," ein Lächeln umspielte dessen Lippen, „ich dachte schon, ich wäre der Einzige, der rechtzeitig aufgewacht ist."

„Nein, nein. Bist du nicht." antwortete Takao, während er, nachdem er sich fertig angezogen hatte, sein Bett machte.

Einen kurzen Moment beobachtete ihn der Blonde dabei, unterbrach dann jedoch die kurzzeitig eingetretene Stille. „Sag mal. Findest du es nicht auch äußerst seltsam, dass wir noch nichts von Kai gehört haben? Immerhin müssten wir doch, laut seinen Angaben von gestern, seit etwa einer halben Stunde trainieren."

„Das ist wirklich merkwürdig. Komm, wir sollten nachschauen gehen, ob etwas passiert ist und warum Kai uns wegen der Verspätung noch nicht zur Schnecke gemacht hat." Ein letztes Mal schüttelte Takao seine Bettdecke auf, warf einen prüfenden Blick darauf und nickte zufrieden.

Dann packte er den Anderen am Arm und zog ihn aus seinem Zimmer. Langsam schlichen sie sich den Gang entlang bis zu Kais Zimmer. Leise klopften sie an.

Keine Reaktion.

Schulterzuckend sahen sich die Beiden an. Was sollten sie jetzt machen?

„Vielleicht ist Kai ja überhaupt nicht in seinem Zimmer. Vielleicht ist er schon längst auf und wartet irgendwo auf uns." sagte Max flüsternd.

„Da könntest du Recht haben," gab Takao ebenso leise zurück, „lass uns nachsehen."

Behutsam nahm er die Klinke in die Hand und öffnete die Tür. Vorsichtig steckte er seinen Kopf durch den entstanden Spalt und musste unwillkürlich grinsen bei dem Bild, dass sich ihm bot.

Kai lag noch schlafend in seinem Bett.

Nun gut. Das war zwar schon ein wenig untypisch, da er ja immer als Erster auf den Beinen war.

Aber viel ungewöhnlicher war, wie er dalag.

Er hatte nämlich mit beiden Beinen die Decke fest eingeklemmt, als wolle er so verhindern, dass sie sich in der Nacht von ihm verabschiedete. Der linke Arm war in einer Art Umarmung um das Kopfkissen geschlungen, während die rechte Hand halb aus dem Bett hing.

Lächelnd winkte Takao Max heran, der beim Öffnen der Tür einen kleinen Sicherheitsabstand eingenommen hatte. Auch er musste schmunzeln, als er Kai so daliegen sah.

Immerhin kannten sie ihren Teamchef auf diese Weise noch nicht. Wie er so dalag, wirkte er regelrecht friedlich, als könne ihn kein Wässerchen trüben, geschweige denn als könne er jemals einem Anderen böse Worte an den Kopf werfen, weil derjenige mal wieder einen Fehler beim Training gemacht hatte.

Er wirkte eben einfach nur... normal.

Rücksichtsvoll schlossen die Beiden die Tür wieder hinter sich. Wortlos, nur mit einem kurzen Blick, waren sie zu dem Überzeugung gekommen, dass sie den Guten heute ausnahmsweise einmal ein bisschen länger schlafen lassen wollten.

Denn wenn Kai einmal verschlief, dann hatte das mit Sicherheit einen sehr guten Grund.

Dass sie dies sicher später bereuen würden, da Kai ihnen deshalb hundertprozentig Extrarunden aufs Auge drücken würde, soweit dachten die Zwei im Moment nicht.

Schweigend machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um schon einmal ein paar Dinge für das Frühstück vorzubereiten.

„Ich frage mich ja ernsthaft, warum Kai noch nicht wach ist. Normalerweise ist er doch der Erste, der morgens aufsteht, nur, um uns unsanft aus dem Bett zu schmeißen." Immer noch leicht lächelnd ließ sich Takao auf einen Stuhl am Esstisch fallen, während Max zum Herd ging, um Teewasser aufzusetzen.

„Eigentlich schon. Da muss er wirklich extrem fertig gewesen sein, wenn er es sogar verschläft, uns triezen zu können. Woran das wohl liegt..." kam es von Max, der inzwischen nach den Teebeuteln suchte.

„Vielleicht..." begann Takao, während er seinen Freund weiter bei seinem Tun beobachtete.

„Was?" Max drehte sich zu dem Anderen um und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Ich weiß ja auch nicht. Doch irgendwie war Kai gestern Abend doch schon recht merkwürdig drauf, findest du nicht? Er hat sich so absolut untypisch verhalten. Und wenn man es mal genauer überlegt, war es fast das Gleiche bei Rei. Der war ja auch ein wenig... Wie soll ich sagen? Denk doch mal an das Essen, was er gekocht hat... Das war so..." gab der Japaner zu Bedenken, wobei es ihn leicht schüttelte, als er an den missglückten Kochversuch vom vorigen Abend dachte.

„Hm...," Max schien nachzudenken, „Du hast irgendwie recht. Beide waren schon ein wenig... anders? Nun gut, sie haben gestern wirklich heftig gestritten. Aber das Kai deshalb heute Morgen verschläft? Das kann ich mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen. Meinst du, dass das etwas mit ihrem Verhalten zu tun hat?"

Ein wenig ungläubig schaute der Blonde Takao an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht..."

Kais POV

Verschlafen öffnete ich die Augen. Komisch. Ich hatte heute Morgen den Wecker noch gar nicht gehört. War ich etwa zu früh aufgewacht? Na, kein Wunder. Bei dem irren Traum, den ich gehabt hatte. In diesem war ich plötzlich in Reis Körper gefangen und hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich mich aus diesem Schlamassel retten konnte. Was für Dinge man doch manchmal träumte?

Kopfschüttelnd stand ich auf und streckte mich ausgiebig, wobei mein Blick auf den Spiegel an der Wand fiel. Im ersten Moment war ich ein wenig verwundert, hatte ich doch bisher nie einen Spiegel an dieser Seite der Wand gehabt.

Im zweiten Moment allerdings, als ich mein Spiegelbild sah, wurde mir klar, warum das Glas an einer für mich ungewöhnlichen Stelle hing.

War es wohl doch kein Traum gewesen... Seufzend ließ ich mich wieder auf das Bett zurückfallen, nachdem ich Reis Gesicht im Spiegel entdeckt hatte. Also war ich wohl wirklich in dessen Körper... Schade, doch kein Traum.

Einen Moment starrte ich an die Decke, in der Hoffnung, dass sich dort vielleicht die Lösung meines Problems auftun würde. So nach dem Motto göttliche Offenbarung oder ähnliches. Aber leider geschah nichts dergleichen.

„Womit habe ich das nur verdient?" Grummelnd sah ich mich im Zimmer um, nachdem ich die Decke noch ein letzte Mal mit einem strafenden Blick bedachte hatte, da sie mir nicht die erhoffte Lösung gebracht hatte.

Meine Augen blieben am Nachttisch hängen, auf dem immer noch das Tablett mit dem Suppenteller von gestern Abend stand.

Ich erinnerte mich. Nachdem ich das Abendessen gründlich versiebt und im Anschluss daran Bekanntschaft mit der Toilettenschüssel gemacht hatte, war Rei ja zu mir gekommen und hatte mir etwas zu Essen gebracht.

FLASHBACK

Nachdem Rei wütend aus dem Zimmer gerauscht war, hatte ich mich zur Seite gedreht und die Augen geschlossen. Ich wollte ein wenig schlafen. Vielleicht half es ja, und ich wachte am nächsten Morgen auf, und alles war wieder normal.

Jedoch konnte ich nicht wirklich schlafen. Irgendwie ließ mich der Gedanke nicht los, dass Rei, in meinen Augen vollkommen grundlos, auf mich sauer war. Das hatte ich doch beim besten Willen nicht gewollt. Wir durften eben einfach nicht vergessen, wie verzwickt die Lage war.

Im Grunde war ich ja dankbar, dass er sich um mich sorgte, auch wenn sich immer wieder leise Zweifel in meinen Kopf schlichen, dass er dies alles nur tat, weil ich momentaner Besitzer seines Körpers war. Ich hätte es ihm doch sagen sollen. Ich hätte einfach den Mund öffnen und dieses kleine Wort mit D sagen sollen.

Meine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als ich Max von unten rufen hörte. Jedoch konnte ich nicht verstehen, was er genau schrie. Lediglich die Worte „Takao... Recht... Merkwürdig..." konnte ich aufschnappen. Daraufhin musste ich leicht grinsen. Ich hatte ja schon immer gewusst, dass Takao recht merkwürdig war. Wieso das dem Blonden erst jetzt auffiel?

Dann war es wieder still im Haus. Kein Geräusch drang aus dem unteren Stockwerk hier in das Zimmer. Ich überlegte, ob ich nicht vielleicht doch wieder zu den Anderen gehen sollte, da ich sowieso nicht schlafen konnte.

Ich wollte mein Vorhaben gerade in die Tat umsetzen, als es plötzlich leise an der Tür klopfte. Überrascht sah ich auf, hatte ich doch nicht damit gerechnet, dass noch einmal jemand nach mir sehen wollte.

„Kai. Kann ich reinkommen?" hörte ich Rei nach einem erneuten Klopfen flüstern. Ich gab immer noch keine Antwort. Irgendwie wollte ich nicht, dass er herein kam, da ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie ich mich jetzt ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Wenn er immer noch so wütend war... Darauf hatte ich jetzt wirklich keine Lust.

Also stellte ich mich schlafend, in der Hoffnung, er würde einfach wieder verschwinden und mich in Ruhe lassen.

Dem war allerdings nicht so. Ich hörte, wie die Tür vorsichtig geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurde. Die Augen hatte ich immer noch fest zusammengekniffen und tat, als würde ich schlafen. Vielleicht würde er ja jetzt gehen.

Doch scheinbar ließ er sich auch von einem schlafenden Kai nicht abschrecken. Ich merkte, wie er sich langsam näherte. Dann vernahm ich ein leises Klappern und spürte, wie er sich neben mich auf die Bettkante setzte.

Der erste Gedanke, der mir in den Sinn kam, war, dass er es bemerkt hatte, dass ich nur simulierte und mich jetzt zur Rede stellen wollte.

Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Einzig seine ruhigen Atemzüge waren zu hören. Dann plötzlich kam ein leises Seufzen von ihm, und er stand wieder auf.

Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, dass er nun endlich das Zimmer verlassen würde. Doch weitgefehlt.

Vollkommen überrascht spürte ich seine Hände auf meinen Schultern, wie er sanft die Decke über mich legte. Instinktiv kuschelte ich mich in diese, woraufhin ich ein leises Kichern von ihm zu hören bekam.

Mit einem leisen „Schlaf gut, Kai!" verließ er das Zimmer, und ich öffnete verwundert meine Augen.

FLASHBACK ENDE

Jetzt erinnerte ich mich wieder. Rei hatte sich wirklich nett um mich gekümmert. Er hatte mir sogar einen Teller mit Suppe gebracht, welchen in dankbar aufgegessen hatte.

Warum hatte er das getan? Warum war er so fürsorglich? Das konnte doch wirklich nicht allein an der Tatsache liegen, dass ich jetzt er war, oder? Nein, irgendwie glaubte ich das nicht. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Rei dies alles nur aus diesem einen Beweggrund tat. So schätzte ich den Anderen nicht ein.

Vielleicht sollte ich mich ja doch bei ihm bedanken. Möglicherweise konnte ich auch so die ungeschickte Bemerkung vom Vortag wieder ein wenig gerade biegen. Immerhin hing diese ja auch noch zwischen uns.

Unbewusst war mein Blick weiter durch den Raum gewandert und an der Uhr hängen geblieben, deren Zeiger mittlerweile schon acht anzeigten.

Erschrocken sprang ich auf. War es wirklich schon so spät? Wieso hatte mich noch keiner geweckt? Hatte ich Rei gestern nicht ausdrücklich erklärt, dass er pünktlich mit dem Training anfangen sollte? Leicht verärgert zog ich ein paar Klamotten aus dem Schrank und zog mich um, da ich ja immer noch die Sachen vom Vortag trug.

Meine guten Vorsätze bezüglich entschuldigen waren in dem Moment vergessen.

Wie konnte er nur verschlafen? Das durfte einfach nicht passieren. So würden Takao und Max ihm ja nie abkaufen, dass er jetzt ich war. Zornig stapfte ich aus dem Zimmer und ging ohne anzuklopfen in mein altes hinein.

Gerade wollte ich ein Donnerwetter loslassen, als mein Blick jedoch auf den schlafenden Jungen vor mir fiel, der sich friedlich in die Decke gekuschelt hatte. In diesem Moment war mein Ärger wie weggeblasen.

Er sah so ruhig und ausgeglichen aus, wie er da lag. Sah ich normalerweise etwa auch so aus, wenn ich schlief? Es war ungewohnt, mich ohne meine normale gefühllose Maske so daliegen zu sehen. Es wirkte irgendwie... verletzlich. Oder lag das einfach nur an Rei?

Leise ging ich zum Bett und schüttelte den noch Schlafenden sanft an der Schulter.

„Rei. Aufwachen." flüsterte ich, fast, als hätte ich Angst, dass er wirklich aufwachen könnte.

„N'schlaf'n...nisch aufsteh'n." nuschelte er und drehte sich zur anderen Seite. Ein leichtes Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen.

Ich schüttelte ihn ein wenig energischer, jedoch kam noch immer keine Reaktion. Merkwürdig. Bisher hatte ich gar nicht bemerkt, dass Rei so ein Morgenmuffel war. Normalerweise war er doch nach mir immer als erstes wach.

Ein wenig ratlos stand ich nun vor dem Bett. Wie sollte ich den Guten denn jetzt bitte wecken? Immerhin würden die Anderen sicher bald nach ihm sehen, warum ‚Kai' sie noch nicht zum Training geholt hatte.

Doch plötzlich kam mir ein Einfall. Langsam beugte ich mich zu ihm hinunter.

„Rei, Takao hat aus Versehen Driger in der Toilette runtergespült." flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.

Kaum hatte ich das letzte Wort ausgesprochen, schrak er auf, wobei ich nicht schnell genug ausweichen konnte, so dass er mit seinem Kopf gegen meinen knallte.

„Au." Mit leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht rieb ich mir die angehende Beule.

„Was ist los?" Rei hatte den Zusammenstoß gar nicht wirklich realisiert, sondern war aufgesprungen und wollte schon panisch aus dem Zimmer rennen, um sein Blade zu retten. Gerade noch rechtzeitig packte ich ihn am Arm und hielt ihn an der Hand fest, woraufhin ich einen mehr als verärgerten Blick erntete.

„Lass mich los!" fauchte er, was mich jedoch grinsen ließ. Verdattert starrte er mich an. „Warum lachst du?"

„Deinem Blade geht es gut. Das habe ich nur so gesagt, weil es die einzige Möglichkeit war, dich aus deinem Tiefschlaf zu holen, Dornröschen." Immer noch grinsend schaute ich ihn an.

„Du..." begann er grummelnd, wusste jedoch nicht, was er weiter sagen sollte. Also klappte er den Mund ein wenig verwirrt und ratlos wieder zu. Dies wirkte recht amüsant, vor allem, da es meine Gesichtszüge waren, die diese Regungen vollbrachten. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich so gucken kann."

„Und ich wusste nicht, dass du auch lachen kannst." kam es von Rei, der scheinbar endlich den letzten Rest Schlaf abgeschüttelt hatte. Nun lächelte auch er.

Das hatte ich ja noch gar nicht bemerkt... Ich stand hier und lachte ungezwungen vor mich hin. Schon seltsam. Normalerweise war ich ja nicht der Typ, der seine Gefühle, egal welcher Art, einfach so offen zeigte. Eigentlich versteckte ich sie immer, um so niemanden an mich ran zu lassen, war es doch oftmals viel einfacher, den Unnahbaren zu spielen. Damit hatte man meist weniger Probleme.

„Äh... Kai..." rissen mich Reis Worte aus meinen Gedanken. Fragend sah ich ihn an.

„Könntest du vielleicht meine Hand loslassen?" wollte er wissen, während er ein wenig verlegen auf seine Hand starrte, die ich immer noch fest umschlossen hielt.

„Na- Natürlich." stotterte ich und löste meine Griff, nicht ohne jedoch ebenso verlegen auf den Boden zu schauen.

Für einen Moment herrschte betretene Stille.

„Rei. Ich... ich...," begann ich unsicher, nahm dann jedoch meinen ganzen Mut zusammen, um über meinen Schatten zu springen, „ich wollte mich bedanken. Dass mit der Suppe und deiner Hilfe gestern war wirklich sehr nett von dir."

Ich schaute auf und blickte zu Rei, der mich freundlich anlächelte. „Kein Problem, Kai." kam es von ihm, woraufhin ich sein Lächeln erwiderte.

In diesem Moment fiel mir allerdings ein, warum ich eigentlich hergekommen war.

„Sag mal, weißt du eigentlich, wie spät es ist?" fragte ich mein Gegenüber, versuchte jedoch nett zu klingen, da ich die gerade eben hergestellte gute Atmosphäre nicht mit irgendwelchen falschen Worten zerstören wollte.

„Wieso?" wollte Rei wissen, während sein Blick zur Uhr wanderte. Er wurde ein wenig blass um die Nasenspitze, als er sah, dass es schon lange nach der von mir vorgegebenen Zeit war.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hab' wohl verschlafen." nuschelte er, wobei er eilig zum Schrank ging, um sich schnell anzuziehen.

„Das macht ja nichts. Dann fangen wir eben später an." kam es von mir, woraufhin ich einen etwas verwunderten Blick von dem Chinesen einfing.

Natürlich war er es nicht gewohnt, dass ich ausnahmsweise keinen bissigen Kommentar abließ beziehungsweise immer noch ruhig blieb. Jedoch wäre ich auch gar nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen, ihn jetzt noch fertig zu machen, nachdem wir endlich wieder ein einigermaßen angenehmes Klima zwischen uns hergestellt hatten.

Reis POV

Schulterzuckend drehte ich mich wieder zum Schrank, um mir dort ein Shirt rauszunehmen. Nun gut. Mich sollte es nicht stören, dass Kai es mal auf die nette Tour versuchte. Ich hatte genug andere Sorgen, welche mich gestern Abend auch noch einige Stunden wach gehalten hatten.

„Du, Kai?" fragte ich leise, während ich den Gürtel der Hose schloss.

„Hn?" kam es von ihm.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob du dir darüber schon Gedanken gemacht hast. Aber wie sieht es denn eigentlich mit dem Bladen aus?" Langsam war ich auf ihn zugegangen und blieb vor ihm stehen. „Was meinst du?" Verwirrt sah er mir ins Gesicht.

„Na, wir beide haben doch jetzt getauscht. Unsere Bitbeasts sind jedoch immer noch die gleichen. Und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass plötzlich Dranzer auf mich hört, nur weil ich du bin und umkehrt."

Ich konnte regelrecht sehen, wie es in seinem Kopf arbeitete. Scheinbar war ihm diese Tatsache noch überhaupt nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Aber es würde wohl ein großes Problem für uns darstellen. Ich glaubte nicht, dass sich Dranzer auch nur annähernd von mir kontrollieren lassen würde. Auch Driger konnte Kai sicher nicht als seinen neuen, wenn auch hoffentlich nur vorübergehenden, Besitzer anerkennen. Ich hatte mich die ganze letzte Nacht mit diesem Problem beschäftigt, war jedoch nicht unbedingt auf eine Lösung gekommen.

„Da könntest du recht haben, das könnte uns einige Schwierigkeiten bereiten," sagte Kai, während er langsam zur Tür ging, „aber vielleicht sollten wir erst einmal frühstücken gehen, damit die Anderen nicht noch länger auf uns warten müssen. Beim Essen fällt mir sicher etwas ein. Verlass dich drauf."

Leicht lächelnd öffnete Kai die Tür und ging nach draußen. Ich folgte ihm langsam, ein wenig erleichtert, dass ich nun nicht mehr allein derjenige war, der sich seinen Kopf darüber zerbrechen musste.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich, Rei." wurden wir beide von Takao begrüßt, der ungeduldig am Küchentisch saß. Nervös trommelte er mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte.

„Ja, da sind wir." murmelte Kai, während er sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl fallen ließ.

Ich war noch einen Moment im Türrahmen stehen geblieben, um wenigstens ein bisschen wie Kai zu wirken, gab es jedoch schulterzuckend auf. Hungrig ging ich auf den Tisch zu, den ich mit einem erstaunten Blick musterte. Scheinbar waren Takao und Max in der Zeit, die sie nicht trainieren mussten, recht fleißig gewesen und hatten schon einmal den Tisch gedeckt.

Jedoch hatte noch keiner von ihnen auch nur einen Bissen angerührt, was wohl auf der Grund für Takaos schlechte Laune war.

Als könne er Gedanken lesen, sagte dieser auch im selben Augenblick: „Dann können wir ja endlich anfangen. Max hat mich gezwungen, auf euch beide zu warten."

Ehe ich es mich versah, hatte er sich ein Brötchen geschnappt, auf den Teller geworfen und eine dicke Schicht Marmelade darauf geschmiert. Kai wollte gerade dazu ansetzen, etwas über Takaos Tischmanieren loszulassen, als ich ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen brachte.

DAS durfte er sich jetzt auf keinen Fall erlauben. Der gestrige Abend war schon schlimm genug gewesen, hatten wir beide uns doch nicht unbedingt wie der jeweils Andere verhalten. Würde er jetzt zu einer seiner berüchtigten Schimpftiraden ansetzen, wüssten die Anderen eher Bescheid als uns lieb war.

Ich konnte sehen, wie Kai ein wenig verärgert seinen Mund wieder schloss, bedeutete ihm jedoch mit einem entschuldigenden Blick Richtung Takao und Max, warum er still sein sollte. Scheinbar verstand er und nickte unmerklich.

Das war ja noch gerade mal gut gegangen.


	5. Nervensägen u and Teamangelegenheiten

**Switch**

_Nervensägen und andere Teamangelegenheiten_

Reis POV

„Du, Kai?" Fragend sah Takao zu mir herüber. Im ersten Moment ignorierte ich seinen Blick, war der Name, mit dem er mich gerade ansprach, immer noch ungewohnt für mich. Ein kleiner Tritt an mein Schienbein seitens Kai ließ mich jedoch aufblicken. „Was?" zischte ich und warf dem Russen einen bösen Blick zu, welchen er allerdings nur mit einem leichten Kopfnicken Richtung Takao bedachte. Genervt drehte ich mich zu diesem herum.

„Was?" wiederholte ich noch einmal. Man konnte es fast mit ansehen, wie Takao mindestens zehn Zentimeter kleiner wurde und regelrecht in seinem Stuhl zusammensackte, als ich zu ihm schaute. Scheinbar kam ich langsam doch recht überzeugend als Kai rüber.

„Äh... Kai..." begann er stammelnd, stoppte jedoch sofort wieder, als müsse er erst einmal neuen Mut schöpfen, um weitersprechen zu können. Ungeduldig trommelte ich mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte und sah ihn fragend an. „Also... Ich wollte wissen... Ich mein, nicht, dass es mich gestört hat..." Murrend verdrehte ich die Augen. „Jetzt sag schon. Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit. Ich fress dich schon nicht." Jedoch strafte mein Ton meine Worte Lügen.

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, warum wir heute länger schlafen durften und ob du heute kein Training geplant hast." Jetzt war es heraus. Takao kniff ängstlich die Augen zusammen und duckte sich unweigerlich noch ein Stückchen weiter. Max hatte sich komplett herausgehalten und versteckte sich hinter seiner Müslischale, während Kyouju plötzlich unglaubliches Interesse an der Tageszeitung hatte.

„Ob ich heute Training geplant habe? Du willst wissen, ob wir heute trainieren?" wollte ich mit leiser Stimme wissen, während ich langsam aufstand. „Ich... Ich mein ja nur..." nuschelte Takao vor sich hin und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her. „Du kannst es wohl nicht abwarten, was? Da ist man einmal so nett und gönnt euch ein paar Stunden Schlaf, und schon nehmt ihr an, dass ihr einen freien Tag bekommt. Nein, mein Lieber. So haben wir nicht gewettet."

Mit diesen Worten nahm ich den Teller, der vor seiner Nase stand, und trug ihn zur Spüle. „Na los. Damit du nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommst, kannst du gleich mit den Training anfangen. Ein paar Runden zum Aufwärmen und Nachdenken über deine blöde Frage werden dir sicher gut tun. Und Max, den kannst du gleich mitnehmen."

„Aber... Aber mein Frühstück..." begann Takao und schaute sehnsüchtig seinem Brötchen hinterher, welches noch auf dem Teller gelegen hatte, jetzt allerdings direkt in die Mülltonne wanderte. „Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt..." setzte Max an, verstummte jedoch sofort, als ihn mein strafender Blick traf.

„Nichts da. Entweder ihr wollt trainieren oder frühstücken? Was ist dir lieber?" Durchdringend sah ich Takao an, machte ihm so klar, dass es im Grunde nur eine einzige richtige Antwort gab, die er mir jetzt besser liefern sollte.

„Trainieren," nuschelte er und stand seufzend auf, „komm, Max. Lass uns gehen." Gemeinsam verließen sie den Raum. Von draußen hörte ich nur noch ein kurzes leises Meckern seitens Takao, das verdächtig wie „Miesepeter" und „Diktator" klang. Gerade so konnte ich mir noch das Grinsen verkneifen, welches sich auf mein Gesicht schleichen wollte. Energisch drehte ich mich nun zu Kyouju um, dessen Kopf immer noch hinter der Zeitung verborgen war. „Und du, du kannst gleich mal hinter den beiden her. Schließlich brauchen wir genügend Daten, damit die beiden endlich besser werden." Wortlos sprang Kyouju auf, warf mir noch einen letzten Blick zu, und dann war auch er aus der Küche verschwunden.

Ich war mit Kai alleine.

Kais POV

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hatte ich soeben verfolgt, wie Rei, ganz in typischer Kai – Manier, Takao und Max zum Training gescheucht hatte. Das hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut, dass er den beiden gegenüber so hart sein konnte. Denn das war ja normalerweise mein Part. Rei war doch eigentlich der Nettere von uns beiden.

Aber nun gut, da ich ja nun Rei war, musste ich wohl diesem Teil übernehmen. Allerdings konnte ich nicht umhin, ihm einen anerkennenden Blick zuzuwerfen, als er sich wieder mir zuwandte. „Alle Achtung, Rei. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich dich glatt mit mir verwechseln." Mit diesen Worten stand ich auf und schob meinen Stuhl zurecht.

„Kai, hast du nicht irgend etwas Wichtiges vergessen?" Ich wollte gerade aus der Tür heraus und unseren Teamkollegen folgen, als mich Reis Frage stoppen ließ. „Was denn?" Skeptisch sah ich ihn an. „Na, das ist doch ganz einfach. Schau dich mal bitte um." forderte er mich auf. Mein Blick wanderte sogleich durch den Raum, jedoch konnte ich nichts Bemerkenswertes feststellen. Was wollte Rei von mir? Es sah doch aus wie immer. Oder?

Fragend sah ich ihn nochmals an, woraufhin ich nur ein nicht zu deutendes Grinsen von seiner Seite erntete. Einen Moment schwiegen wir uns an, bis ich die Stille unterbrach. „Was ist?" schnaubte ich genervt. Meinte Rei jetzt etwa, ich könne Gedanken lesen? Soweit waren wir nicht. Wir hatten zwar die Körper getauscht, doch dass ich jetzt deshalb wusste, was er dachte? Nein, soweit war es noch nicht. Wie sollte das auch funktionieren?

„Na, dann sieh doch mal genauer hin. Oder denkst du, die Spülmaschine räumt sich von alleine ein? Und die Unordnung, die hier herrscht. Ohne etwas Zutun deinerseits wird sie wohl nicht so ohne weiteres verschwinden." kam es vom ihm, während er sich lässig an den Türrahmen lehnte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Langsam machte er mir ein wenig Angst, war er doch zu sehr schon zu mir geworden.

„Das ist jetzt aber nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Entsetzt schaute ich mein Gegenüber an. Wollte er jetzt wirklich, dass ich hier die Putzfee spielte und mit Eimer und Lappen durch die Gegend huschte? Bei aller Freundschaft. _Das_ würde ich sicher nicht machen. Dafür war_ ich _schließlich nicht zuständig, noch nie gewesen. Das war normalerweise...

Und in diesem Moment dämmerte es mir. Das war normalerweise Reis Zutun, dass es, wenn wir alle vom Training zurückkamen, ordentlich in der Wohnung war. Er räumte die Küche nach jeder Mahlzeit wieder auf, damit wir nicht irgendwann im Chaos versanken. „Kai, das ist mein voller Ernst. Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich Witze machen? Oder was denkst du, warum ich immer etwas später zum Training komme? Sicher nicht, um noch einmal eine Runde zu schlafen. Nein, ich räume das Geschirr und Essen weg, damit es hier sauber ist. Von euch macht ja schließlich keiner etwas."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich hab's kapiert. Ich tue es ja." Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen und begann die Teller in die Spülmaschine zu räumen. „Okay, dann beeil dich aber. Schließlich sind wir heute mit dem Training schon spät genug dran." Bevor ich allerdings darauf etwas erwidern konnte, wie zum Beispiel, wer denn Schuld an dieser Verspätung hatte, war Rei auch schon mit einem Grinsen aus der Küche verschwunden.

Und in diesem Moment wurde ich irgendwie das Gefühl nicht los, dass es Rei langsam aber sicher Spaß machte, in meine Rolle geschlüpft zu sein.

Nun ja, wer konnte es ihm auch verdenken? Endlich einmal nicht derjenige sein, der Kochen und Putzen musste. Endlich hörten die andern beiden Chaoten einmal auf ihn und taten das, was er von ihnen verlangte. Auch wenn sie in dem Sinne dies nur taten, weil sie der Meinung waren, eigentlich mir gegenüber zu stehen.

Aber nun gut. Wenn Rei meinte, meine Autorität ein wenig ausnutzen zu müssen, um selbst mich herumzudiktieren... Dann sollte er einmal sehen, wie weit er damit kommen würde.

Ich für meine Teil würde seinen „Job" auf alle Fälle erledigen. Es wäre ja gelacht, wenn ich es nicht schaffen würde, hier noch schnell ein wenig aufzuräumen, um dann zum Training zu gehen.

Allerdings stellte es sich als ein großer Irrtum heraus.

Denn etwa zwanzig Minuten, zehn russische Flüche und drei zerbrochene Gläser später stapfte ich wütend nach draußen. Wer konnte denn bitte auch ahnen, dass so wenig Zeug auf dem Tisch so viel Arbeit machen konnte?

Wieso um alles in der Welt brauchte Takao auch drei verschiedene Brotaufstriche? Reichte ihm denn nicht einer, den er selbst wieder zurück ins Regal stellte, nachdem er fertig war? Wäre auf alle Fälle eine große Zeitersparnis.

Und was war das überhaupt für ekliges Zeug, was er da aß? Da sah meine Eierpampe vom Vortag ja appetitlicher aus. Musste das Zeug denn so kleben, damit man wie ein Wilder mit dem Spültusch über den Tisch rubbeln musste, um die Kleckse zu entfernen, die er beim Schmieren des Brötchens auf dem Tisch hinterlassen hatte?

Dieses Klebzeug war fast genauso schlimm, wie das, was Max da hinterließ. Konnte der Junge sein Müsli denn nicht ganz aufessen? Nein, er zog es wohl vor, diese Pampe, die sich nach längerem Stehen bildete, als eine Art Denkmal in seiner Schüssel zu drapieren und _nicht _aufzuessen, so dass _ich _ mich jetzt mit diesem Müslibrei herumschlagen durfte, um ihn einigermaßen aus der Schüssel zu bekommen, ohne die halbe Milch über dem Küchenboden zu verteilen.

Einzig Kyouju war vorbildlich. Er hatte einen fast sauberen Platz hinterlassen, auf dem lediglich ein paar Krümel seines Toastes gelegen hatten, die mit einem Handgriff weggewischt gewesen waren.

Mit einem leisen Grummeln schloss ich die Haustür hinter mir und machte mich auf den Weg zu unserem Trainingsplatz, da ich die anderen vorm Haus nicht mehr entdecken konnte, wo wir normalerweise unsere Aufwärmübungen machten.

Gott, wie ich es jetzt schon hasste, in nächster Zeit diese Arbeit für Rei zu erledigen. Langsam begann ich, es nachzuvollziehen, warum er so verärgert gewesen war. Aber trotz allem. Ich hoffte erst einmal, dass es bald dazu kommen würde, dass wir wieder in unsere eigenen Körper zurückkehren konnten.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später erreichte ich den Trainingsplatz. Ein wenig verwundert blieb ich am Rande der drei Arenen stehen. Wieso war es hier so still? Weshalb trainierten die anderen nicht, sondern standen geschlossen an der Sitzbank neben Kyouju? Mit schiefergelegtem Kopf näherte ich mich ihnen langsam, konnte so noch Max' letzten Satz vernehmen.

„...wie, du weißt das nicht, Kai?" Skeptisch sah der Blonde den vermeintlichen Kai an, der ein wenig verlegen auf den Blade in Takaos Hand starrte. „Ich..." begann Rei zögerlich. „Was macht ihr denn da?" mischte ich mich ein, woraufhin Rei sich abrupt zu mir herumdrehte. „K...Rei, da bist du ja endlich." Man konnte die Erleichterung, die mit seinen Worten einherging, regelrecht hören. „Ja, da bin ich." Ich warf einen Blick auf Dragoon, der immer noch still auf Takaos Handfläche lag.

So wie es aussah, hatte sich wohl der Attack Ring ein wenig verformt und beeinflusste so das Gleichgewicht des Blades. Dies war scheinbar Takaos Problem, weshalb sein Blade nicht so lief, wie er sollte. Und nun erhoffte er sich Rat bei seinem Teamchef, bei Kai.

Nur, dass Kai in Wirklichkeit Rei war, der von der Technik, die hinter den Blades steckte, nicht die für solche Probleme ausreichende Erfahrung hatte. Gut, wenn es um Driger ging, dann wusste Rei schon ausreichend Bescheid, konnte kleinere Schwierigkeiten schon lösen. Aber wenn es um andere Blades ging... Da kam er schnell an seine Wissensgrenzen.

Unwillkürlich musste ich grinsen. Von wegen, ich stehe sowieso immer nur in der Gegend herum und geben Anweisungen. Dass ich mich neben Kyouju auch noch um die Blades und deren Probleme kümmere, nach Fehlern schaue und so weiter. Das hat Rei wohl nicht bedacht.

Und, als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen, wandelte sich Reis Blick. Die Erleichterung, die zu Anfang zu sehen gewesen war, wandelte sich in etwas wie Trotz, als wolle er mir beweisen, dass auch er Hilfe geben konnte bei den technischen Fragen. „Rei, lauf dich schon einmal ein paar Runden und mach dich warm. Immerhin hast du schon einiges verpasst, weil du so lange in der Küche gebraucht hast." kam es spitz von Rei, während er sich ruckartig wieder zu Takao umdrehte und dessen Blade in die Hand nahm, um ihn zu begutachten.

Immer noch grinsend begann ich, meine Runden zu laufen. Vielleicht würde dieser Tag ein wenig besser werden als der letzte...

Reis POV

Was bildete sich Kai nur ein? Meinte er wirklich, nur er habe die Weisheit über Blades mit Löffeln gefressen? War er wirklich der Ansicht, ich wüsste nicht, was ich da tue? – Gut, er hatte Recht. Aber musste er mir das so zeigen? Schließlich war ich jetzt er. Und er hatte Ahnung von Blades und deren Technik. Wenn ich doch nur jedes Mal, wenn Kyouju etwas über die technischen Details erzählt hatte, besser zugehört hätte.

Immer noch ratlos starrte ich auf das Metallding in meiner Hand, drehte und wendete es und schaute es auf allen Seiten an. Ich wusste, Kai hätte die Lösung sicher in nur wenigen Augenblicken parat. Doch ihn danach fragen? Nein, das wäre unmöglich. Zum einen wollte ich mir vor ihm nicht die Blöße geben, zum anderen hätte es nicht zu ihm gepasst, dass er auf einmal Rei um Hilfe bat.

Also hieß es, weiter versuchen, dem Rätsel auf die Spur zu kommen. Takaos fragender Blick half dem ganzen jedoch überhaupt nicht. „Was?" zischte ich und starrte mein Gegenüber zornig an. „Äh... Brauchst du noch lange?" fragte der Japaner vorsichtig und ging einen Schritt zurück. „Und wenn schon... Anstatt hier dumm herum zu stehen, könntest du etwas für deine Kondition tun und ein wenig laufen oder etwas in der Art tun." fauchte ich ihn an.

Entschuldigend hob er die Arme und drehte sich wortlos um. Max folgte ihm mit Draciel, den er neben Kyouju auf die Bank gelegt hatte. Mit einem Seufzen ließ ich mich auf diese fallen und starrte immer noch ratlos auf das Ding in meiner Hand.

„Es ist der Attack Ring." kam es plötzlich von links. Verwundert drehte ich mich in die Richtung und sah in Kyoujus leicht lächelndes Gesicht. „Er hat sich verbogen. Deshalb funktioniert das Gleichgewicht nicht so, wie es sollte." gab der Braunhaarige von sich, während er mir Dragoon aus der Hand nahm. „Das weiß ich doch." Meine Reaktion kam ein wenig spät, woraufhin Kyouju mich nur mit hochgezogener Augenbraue anstarrte.

Für einen Moment schwiegen wir beide. Mein Blick wanderte zu den drei Jungen, die inzwischen dicht gedrängt nebeneinander liefen. Ich konnte sehen, wie Takao etwas sagte und dann plötzlich lachen musste, woraufhin Max und kurz darauf sogar Kai einfielen, nachdem sie alle einen vielsagenden Blick in meine Richtung geworfen hatte.

Machten sie sich etwa gerade über mich lustig? Das würden sie doch nicht wagen, oder? Immerhin war ich momentan Kai... Nachdenklich starrte ich die drei an, wie sie nun stoppten und zu Sit-ups übergegangen waren. Aber vielleicht hatte Takao doch etwas über mich gesagt. Wenn ich genauer überlegte... Eigentlich ließ der Blauhaarige des öfteren einen Spruch ab, wenn Kai nicht in Hörweite war. Und diese waren nicht immer die nettesten.

In diesem Moment fühlte ich mich ein wenig verloren. Die drei schienen regelrecht eine Einheit zu bilden. Und ich, nein vielmehr Kai stand irgendwie außen vor. Trotz der langen Zeit, die wir alle miteinander verbracht hatten, schien es, als sei er nur ein Außenstehender, der zufällig immer zur gleichen Zeit am gleichen Ort wie wir war. Aber Takao, Max, Kyouju und ich, wir vier gehörten als Team zusammen, waren Freunde. Nicht so Kai. Kai war einfach nur... ja, Kai eben. Ein Einzelgänger.

„Kai?" holte mich Kyoujus Stimme wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. „Was ist?" fragte ich und versuchte die trübseligen Gedanken erst einmal in die hinterste Ecke meines Kopfes zu verdrängen. „Hier, ich habe Dragoon repariert, den Attack Ring habe ich ausgetauscht. Das heißt, ihr könnt endlich mit eurem Match anfangen." Mit diesen Worten drückte er mir Dragoon in die Hand.

Schwerfällig stand ich auf. Match? Das hieß, wir würden bladen. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass unsere Bitbeasts auftauchen würden. Oder, wie in meinem und Kais Fall, eben auch nicht. Seufzend steckte ich mir Dragoon und Draciel in die Tasche und ging auf die anderen zu. Sofort merkte ich, dass sie ihr Gespräch abrupt beendeten, als ich in ihre Reichweite kam. Jedoch versuchte ich es, so gut es ging zu ignorieren.

„Hier, Takao. Dein Blade." Ohne viele Worte zu verlieren drückte ich ihm Dragoon in die Hand. Auch Max gab ich seinen Draciel und bedeutete den beiden, dass sie sich am Tableau aufstellen sollten. „Ihr beiden werdet erst einmal ein normales Match machen. Danach, wenn einer von euch gewonnen hat, werdet ihr die Blades tauschen." Verwirrt blickten mich drei Augenpaare an.

Diese Idee war mir gekommen, als ich zum Trainingsplatz gegangen war. Wir würden einfach alle mit Absicht einen anderen Blade nehmen. So würde es nicht auffallen, wenn ich plötzlich mit Driger und Kai mit Dranzer gut umgehen konnte. Das wäre wohl vorerst die beste Lösung für das Problem bezüglich der Bitbeasts.

„Aber Kai, ich soll Draciel nehmen? Das geht doch nicht. Draciel gehört doch Max." kam es verwundert von Takao. „Danke für diese Information, das habe ich noch gar nicht gewusst," antwortete ich ihm mit einem sarkastischen Unterton, „das ist der Sinn der Sache. Unsere eigenen Bitbeasts können wir inzwischen recht gut kontrollieren. Allerdings... Wenn wir es schaffen, auch ein anderes kontrollieren zu können, werden wir sicher auch bei den eigenen um einiges besser."

Und damit ließ ich keine weiteren Diskussionen zu. Missmutig stapfte Takao an den Rand des Tableaus, wollte er seinen Dragoon doch nicht so einfach hergeben. Auch Max warf mir noch einen skeptischen Blick zu, startete dann jedoch wortlos seinen Blade, um sich auf das Match mit Takao zu konzentrieren.

„Gute Lösung, Rei." flüsterte Kai, während er sich neben mich stellte und zu den beiden Jungen sah. „Danke." antwortete ich knapp und ging wieder zurück zu Kyouju, woraufhin Kai mir verwirrt hinterher sah. Doch dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und begann alleine in einem Tableau Dranzer kreiseln zu lassen.

So ging es etwa eine halbe Stunde lang. Kai trainierte für sich, während Takao und Max große Probleme hatten, ihre Bitbeasts unter Kontrolle zu halten. Mehr als einmal verdrehte ich die Augen und hätte mir am liebsten die Haare gerauft, wenn ich mir die beiden auf dem Tableau so ansehen musste.

Takao war inzwischen vollkommen durchnässt. Draciel schien es wohl nicht einzusehen, dass er auf einmal gegen seinen eigentlichen Besitzer kämpfen sollte, so dass seine Wasserattacken jedes Mal Takao selbst und nicht Max trafen.

Und auch Max war am Rande seiner Kräfte, da er inzwischen so an die zwanzig Mal von Dragoons Windattacken vom Tableau gefegt worden war. Ich wollte nicht wissen, wie viele blaue Flecken der Gute inzwischen hatte.

„Kai, können wir nicht endlich eine Pause machen?" jammerte Takao, nachdem er erneut eine Ladung Wasser abbekommen hatte. „Ich friere, mir ist kalt, und ich habe Hunger." „Ich könnte auch eine Pause vertragen." kam es von Max, der sich mit leicht schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Rücken hielt.

„Nein, ich sagte doch schon vor fünf Minuten, dass es keine Pause gibt. Wir trainieren, bis ich sage, dass wir fertig sind. Und? Habt ihr mich gehört, wie ich etwas in der Richtung gesagt habe? Nein? Also. Aus. Ende. Keine weitere Diskussion." Es war schwer, nicht vollkommen auszurasten. Mit vor Zorn geballten Händen stand ich neben Kyouju, der sich in aller Ruhe mal wieder seine Brille putzte.

Waren die beiden denn immer so schlimm beim Training? Ich wusste nicht, wie oft sie mich nun um eine Pause angefleht hatten. Nach dem zehnten Mal hatte ich aufgehört mitzuzählen. So faul und quengelig waren sie doch sonst nicht, oder? Ständig hieß es „Pause" hier, „Hunger" da. Wollten sie denn nicht trainieren? Wie sollte man so ein gescheites Team auf die Beine stellen, wenn die Teammitglieder keine Kondition und kein ernsthaftes Interesse zeigten? So konnte das ja nichts mit dem nächsten Turnier, mit dem nächsten Titelgewinn werden.

Und dann war da noch Kyouju. Also wirklich. Hatte der Junge auch noch ein anderes Gesprächsthema außer seinen bescheuerten Laptop? Konnte er auch noch über etwas anderes reden als Zahlen, Fakten und Daten? Das Leben bestand doch bei weitem aus mehr Dingen.

„Ich denke wirklich, du solltest ihnen eine Pause gönnen, Kai," wenn man vom Teufel sprach, Kyouju mischte sich ein, „laut dem Computer ist ihre Kraft im Moment ziemlich niedrig, wie du an dieser Tabelle sehen kannst. Außerdem scheinen die Blades einen Störfaktor zu haben, den wir erst ausschalten müssen, bevor wir weiter trainieren können."

„Genau." stimmte Takao dem Braunhaarigen zu und gab Max seinen Draciel zurück, während er von diesem Dragoon in die Hand gedrückt bekam. „Wir sollten eine Pause machen und erst einmal durchschnaufen." Mit diesen Worten ging er hinüber zu Kyouju und ließ sich neben diesem auf die Bank fallen.

„Macht doch, was ihr wollt." zischte ich wütend. Was für eine Arbeitsmoral. Schon nach einer halben Stunde machten sie schlapp. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. So ein Kindergarten!

Energisch drehte ich mich um und ließ die anderen einfach stehen, verschwand im nahe gelegenen Wäldchen. Nach etwa fünf Minuten, als ich in meinen Augen weit genug vom Trainingsplatz entfernt war, blieb ich stehen und seufzte. „Warum?" flüsterte ich leise und ließ mich auf einem großen Stein nieder. Mit einer Hand massierte ich mir müde den Nacken und zog meine Knie an.

Es war anstrengend gewesen. Obwohl ich nicht selbst ein Match bestritten hatte, fühlte ich mich, als ob mir der Schädel platzen würde, als hätte ich gerade einen Marathon hinter mir. Takaos Quengeln und Max' Nörgeleien, dazu noch Kyoujus ständiges technisches Gerede... Wie hielt Kai das aus? Wie schaffte er es, dass die anderen ihm nicht jedes Mal so dermaßen auf den Wecker gingen, dass er... Der Junge musste Nerven wie Drahtseile haben.

Es war wohl doch nicht so einfach, Teamchef zu sein. Zumindest nicht in unserem. Und vor allem dann nicht, wenn man irgendwie alleine auf einer Seite stand.

Ich erinnerte mich an die Blicke, die sie mir zugeworfen hatten. Sie waren eindeutig gewesen. In jedem stand das Gleiche. Du bist nur unser Teamchef. Mehr aber auch nicht.

Aber wollte Kai das auch? Wollte er nur der Einzelkämpfer sein, der immer wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen dabei war, der immer nur daneben stand? Ich seufzte erneut.

Da ließ mich ein Knacken im Unterholz aufhorchen.

Kais POV

Mit langsam Schritten trat ich neben Rei, der mich mit müden Augen ansah. Ich war ihm gefolgt, wie er wütend in den Wald gestapft war. Takao hatte ihm nur hinterhergesehen und etwas von „Typisch Kai, immer so ein Miesepeter." gemurmelt, woraufhin Max nur blöd gegrinst hatte.

Im ersten Moment war ich mir nicht sicher gewesen, ob ich Rei wirklich folgen sollte. Immerhin hatte auch er mich am Morgen mit seinen Aufgaben alleine gelassen. Wieso sollte ich ihm also in irgendeiner Art und Weise beistehen, wenn er nun einmal den Alltag so erlebte, wie ich es tat?

Doch irgend etwas in mir sagte mir, dass ich das nicht tun sollte. Ich wusste, wie schwer ein Training mit Takao und Max war. Ich wusste wie schmerzhaft ihre Blicke sein konnten, die sie mir zuwarfen, wenn sie dachten, ich würde es nicht bemerken. Aber für Rei war dies Neuland.

Also warf ich meine Bedenken über Bord und lief ihm hinterher, ohne auf die verwunderten Blicke seitens der anderen zu achten.

„Kai? Was machst du hier?" Rei schaute zu mir, während ich mich neben ihn auf den Stein fallen ließ. „Ich wollte fragen, wie es dir geht?" Ich zögerte kurz, denn mit einem Mal kam ich mir doch seltsam vor, wie ich plötzlich Rei hinterherlief, um nach ihm zu sehen. „Den Umständen entsprechend." Mein Gegenüber schloss die Augen.

Für einen kurzen Moment schwiegen wir beide, bis Rei die Stille wieder unterbrach. „Sag mal, Kai. Ist das immer so?" Er drehte sich zu mir und sah mich fragend an. „Was?" wollte ich wissen. „Na, dass wir so anstrengend sind?" „Takao und Max können schon manchmal recht nervig sein, das stimmt." antwortete ich ihm. „Wie hältst du das aus? Ich hatte schon nach zwei Minuten das Bedürfnis mindestens einem von ihnen an den Hals zu gehen." grummelte Rei.

Ein leises Lachen kam aus meiner Kehle. „Du würdest ihnen echt was antun, Rei? Das hätte ich jetzt aber nicht gedacht." gluckste ich, während ich den anderen anlächelte. „Naja, nicht direkt. Aber sie sind einfach... ARGH! Sag jetzt bloß nicht, dass ich genauso bin." Fast schon ängstlich ruhte sein Blick auf mir, woraufhin ich den Kopf schüttelte. „Keine Sorge. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, du bist der einzige, der einigermaßen normal ist." „Was heißt hier einigermaßen?" Auch Rei grinste nun. „Wie soll ich sagen..." Ich zögerte und überlegte gespielt.

„Kai! Das ist nicht nett. Erst muss ich diese Nervensägen ertragen, und jetzt bist du auch noch gemein zu mir." Bei diesem Satz piekste mich Rei leicht schmollend in die Seite, woraufhin ich erschrocken aufsprang. „Lass das." grummelte ich und drehte mich um. Allerdings konnte ich so nicht mehr sehen, wie Reis Grinsen wieder breiter wurde und er leise aufstand.

Reis POV

Unauffällig näherte ich mich Kai von hinten. Wollten wir doch einmal sehen, ob sich meine Vermutung bewahrheitete. Nur noch zwei Schritte, dann stand ich dicht hinter dem anderen. „Kai?" fragte ich unschuldig. „Hn?" Langsam drehte der Angesprochene sich um und schaute mir direkt ins Gesicht. „Stimmt es, dass du kitzlig bist? Und zwar... Hier." Beim letzten Wort hatten ich ihn fest in die Seite gezwickt. „Rei!" Kai versuchte, von mir wegzukommen, jedoch ließ ich ihm keine Gelegenheit dazu, denn mit der anderen Hand hatte ich ihn am Ärmel gepackt und hielt ihn so fest. „Oder vielleicht auch hier?" Und schon hatte kitzelte ich ihn auf der anderen Seite, woraufhin Kai unwillkürlich lachen musste. „Hör auf, Rei. Das ist nicht fair. Und außerdem bin ich nicht kitzlig." „Jaja, aber sicher doch." grinste ich zurück.

„Du bist gemein." Verzweifelt versuchte Kai sich zu wehren, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang, da ich durch unseren Körpertausch nun derjenige war, der größer und auch ein wenig kräftiger war. So konnte ich ihn mit einer Hand festhalten, während ihn meine andere immer und immer wieder neckte.

Was genau in mich gefahren war, warum ich das tat, das wusste ich nicht genau. Aber auf alle Fälle tat es gut. Es war schön, endlich unbeschwert lachen zu können. Vor allem nach diesem Vormittag, an dem wirklich so einiges schief gelaufen war.

Mit einem Ruck schaffte Kai es dann allerdings doch, sich loszureißen. Sofort ging er ein paar Schritte zurück. „Rei, wag es ja nicht, mir noch einmal zu nahe zu kommen." kam es schwer atmend von ihm. „Wieso?" kicherte ich und näherte mich ihm, während er einen weiteren Schritt nach hinten machte.

Den Erdhügel hinter ihm sah er allerdings nicht. Und so tat er noch einen Schritt, um aus meiner Reichweite zu kommen, stolperte über die Wölbung im Boden und saß wenige Augenblicke später ein wenig überrascht auf dem Boden.

Nun war es vollkommen aus. Ich konnte nicht mehr. Dieser Anblick war einfach zu komisch. Ich begann lauthals zu lachen, während Kai mir einen verärgerten Blick zuwarf. „Hör auf zu lachen. Das ist nicht lustig." grummelte er und versuchte aufzustehen, was ihm jedoch nicht gelang, da sich sein Fuß in dem hohen Gras verfangen hatte. Wütend zischte er ein paar Flüche und zerrte an dem Gras. „Rei, hilf mir lieber, anstatt hier so blöd herumzustehen." Zornig schaute er zu mir auf. „Ist ja gut, Kai." Mit der linken Hand wischte ich mir eine Träne aus dem Auge. „Aber dieser Anblick ist einfach... göttlich." Ich kniete mich hin und befreite den anderen von dem Gestrüpp zu seinen Füßen. Dann reichte ich ihm die Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen.

Mit einem Ruck stand er, nur dicht vor mir. „Ich weiß, dass ich göttlich bin, Rei." kam es leise von ihm, während er mich angrinste. „Ach, bist du das, Kai?" grinste ich zurück.

„Das habe ich mir doch fast gedacht." kam es plötzlich aus dem Dickicht, woraufhin wir uns erschrocken umdrehten. Kyouju war zwischen den Bäumen aufgetaucht, seinen Laptop in den Händen. „Ich glaube, ihr zwei seid mir eine Erklärung schuldig."


End file.
